<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit of Happiness by moonlight_river</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384725">A Little Bit of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river'>moonlight_river</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Yixing, Abusive Relationships, Abusive Yifan, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kid Fic, Knight-in-Shining-Armour Sehun, M/M, Mpreg, Objectification, Unhealthy Relationships, marital rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing had been so happy when he married Yifan, but slowly, he sees the true colours of the love of his life. Meanwhile, Sehun is not going to stand for Yixing being treated badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Bit of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please heed the warnings in the tags before reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The instant Yixing walks into the master bedroom, Yifan slams him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Yifan,” Yixing begs as Yifan unbuttons his shirt. “Not tonight. I’m so tired… …”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh had been sick, and Yixing had been highly strung all day. He had been constantly monitoring Haoh’s temperature, wiping him down and feeding him medication. Haoh’s fever had only just broken. Beyond relieved, Yixing was looking forward to just collapsing in bed for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan immediately slaps Yixing across the face.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about, bitch? This is your wifely duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Stung, Yixing cups his cheek. He stares up at Yifan in disbelief. Yifan has always been rough in bed, but he’s never slapped Yixing outside of sex like this before.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s face is cold and unfeeling, without a stitch of remorse.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging Yixing across the room, he flings Yixing downwards in the direction of the bed. Yixing’s cheek collides with the bedpost. Pain like he’s never felt before lances through him. Before Yixing can recover, he’s grabbed by the scruff of his neck and flung backwards, so that he lands on the bed, lying on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan climbs over him, a towering mass of bulk and muscle. Yixing’s unbuttoned shirt fans out underneath him, the deep red silk of the shirt forming a stark contrast against the pristine white sheets. Yifan bends down to attack Yixing’s neck. His teeth cut into Yixing’s flesh painfully, making him whimper helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan has a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he admires the long line of angry love bites that now adorns Yixing’s tender skin. Sitting up, he shrugs off his bathrobe. The silk falling easily off his shoulders, revealing his broad chest and washboard abs. His cock is already erect, long and massive.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Yifan who’s now completely naked, Yixing’s modesty is still protected by a pair of black lacy panties. Yifan yanks at it, carelessly tearing the soft fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, please. I b-bought a box of condoms. It’s in the b-bedside drawer‒”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would a slut like you buy something so ridiculous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Yifan. Haoh has stopped breastfeeding. T-This means I could get p-pregnant again. I don’t think we are ready for another baby… … Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing cries out as Yifan slaps him again.</p><p> </p><p>“You whiny little cunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s fingers curl around Yixing’s neck. He’s not cutting off Yixing’s air supply yet, but he could if he wanted to. It’s a threat, one that Yixing would be wise to heed.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my little fuckhole. I cum inside you whenever I want to, is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Defeated, Yixing nods.</p><p> </p><p>The head of Yifan’s cock prods at Yixing’s entrance. In one swift, mercilessly move, he thrusts in, tearing out a cry of pain from Yixing’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, please! It hurts… …”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan grins down at Yixing. He responds by increasing his speed, fucking Yixing even more harshly. His hips thrust in and out as he pounds ruthlessly into Yixing. His satisfied grunts mix in with the sound of Yixing’s pained whimpers. Yixing’s flaccid cock bounces up and down in tandem with the thrusts. Yifan makes no move to touch it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the baby monitor crackles. A small whimper comes through. When the whimper goes ignored, it is soon followed by full blown wailing.</p><p> </p><p>“Haoh!”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing springs up, pushing Yifan off him. Yixing has barely gotten to his feet when Yifan grabs him and throws him back down onto the bed. Yixing falls face-first into the mattress. Desperately, he tries to claw his way back up, but Yifan has draped himself over him. With Yifan’s whole body weight pinning him down, Yixing has no chance of escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, please! Haoh is crying. I need to go to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fulfil your wifely duty first, bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Slut.</p><p> </p><p>Whore.</p><p> </p><p>Cockslut.</p><p> </p><p>Fuckhole.</p><p> </p><p>All these terms are nothing new. Yifan has been using them on Yixing since the very start.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing used to love the bedroom dirty talk, Yifan’s dominance and alpha manliness setting him apart from Yixing’s many other suitors.</p><p> </p><p>But now, what used to turn Yixing on has now completely lost all appeal, not while their son’s piercing cries can be heard clearly through the baby monitor.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan drills Yixing harshly from the back, making the entire bed creak and rock in tandem with the thrusts. Yixing clutches at the sheets desperately, trying to find an outlet for his pain. Even trying to breathe is difficult, with every thrust pushing Yixing’s face into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan groans, going still at last. His hips shudder as he spills his load deep inside Yixing. He flops down on the bed, exhausted from his exertions.</p><p> </p><p>Trembling badly, Yixing pulls himself off the bed. He picks up his shirt and haphazardly pulls it on as he dashes to their son’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>By this time, Haoh has almost cried himself hoarse. As Yixing picks up his wailing son, he can feel his own heart breaking. The first thing he does is to check his temperature. Thankfully, it’s normal. If his fever hasn’t relapsed, why is Haoh crying then?</p><p> </p><p>Oh. His diaper needs changing.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing quickly changes it. As soon as he’s comfortable, Haoh’s cries die down. With one last quiet sniffle, he reaches up his tiny hands towards Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing picks him up. He’s warm and fluffy, reminding Yixing of a freshly baked bun. His earlier distress all forgotten, he gurgles happily in Yixing’s arms. Yixing rocks him back to sleep. When Haoh is sleeping peacefully again, he places Haoh very, very gently back into cot.</p><p> </p><p>When he returns to the master bedroom, he sees that Yifan is already asleep. He has put his silk bathrobe back on, and his head is pillowed on the fluffy down pillows, with the rest of him tucked comfortably under the duvet.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing picks up the panties from the floor. It’s torn and ruined, so Yixing throws it away in the trash. He unbuttons his shirt, dropping it into laundry hamper before going to take a shower. His entrance hurts when he soaps it, making him wince.</p><p> </p><p>After his shower, Yixing inspects his reflection in the bathroom mirror. On his right cheek, the first signs of a bruise are starting to show. Yixing carefully dabs some ointment on it.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing pads naked into the walk-in wardrobe he shares with Yifan. Yixing goes to his underwear drawer. It is packed neatly with rows and rows of lacy panties. Yifan has long forbidden Yixing from wearing men’s underwear. Yifan keeps this drawer well-stocked. It’s always filled to the brim, despite how often he ruins Yixing’s panties by tearing them off him.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing randomly picks one and slips it on. Despite himself, Yixing can’t help admiring the effect in the mirror. It’s a vintage piece, baby blue silk lined with silver grey lace, with a pretty skirting on top. Yixing looks very pretty in it.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing then pads to Yifan’s shirt section, where racks upon racks of designer shirts hang. When at home, Yixing is allowed to wear only Yifan’s shirts, not his own, and nothing else but panties underneath. Yixing randomly picks the one closest to him. It happens to be black, the material smooth and silky to the touch. Since it’s in Yifan’s size, it hangs loosely on him.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing quietly goes to his side of the bed. He lifts the duvet and slides in. With a single clap, the lights in the room switch off. Yixing settles into bed, burrowing to the duvet. He lies on his side, back facing Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>Strong hands turn him around, making face Yifan instead.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.<br/><br/></p><p>Yifan’s not asleep after all.</p><p> </p><p>Warm lips cover his own. The kiss is sweet. Gentle and loving.</p><p> </p><p>It’s this, the fact that he’s being kissed gently now, after everything that had just happened, that breaks Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crying. Why are you crying, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Too choked to reply, Yixing doesn’t say anything. He just focuses on keeping his emotions under control, stopping the sobs and blinking the tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I too rough just now? It was your own fault, you know,” Yifan chastises. “You should have known better than to try to resist.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apology accepted. Just don’t do it again,” says Yifan, kissing Yixing on the forehead. “And what’s this nonsense about condoms?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan jabs a finger teasingly into Yixing’s cloth-covered hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have I ever used a condom inside this cute little hole, huh?” smirks Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing swallows the lump in his throat. It was how Yixing got pregnant in the first place. Despite Yixing’s repeated pleas, right from their very first time, Yifan had never used protection when fucking Yixing. They had been having regular unprotected sex for almost a year when Yixing inevitably got knocked up.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing had been so nervous when he broke the news to Yifan. Yixing had been so scared that Yifan was going to dump him or make him abort the baby, but to his delight, Yifan had taken responsibility. He had proposed immediately. On the day of their wedding, Yixing had been so happy. He had been so sure, at that time, that he was marrying the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan hooks a finger over the top band of Yixing’s panties and drags it down. The silk and lace ripples smoothly over the curve of Yixing’s legs, before Yifan kicks it off Yixing’s ankles. Yifan then moves to unbuttons Yixing’s shirt. Yifan slips the shirt off Yixing, the silky material falling smoothly off Yixing’s shoulders before Yifan tosses it carelessly onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Fear rises like bile in Yixing’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan pulls the now naked Yixing into his arms, draping Yixing over him, pillowing Yixing’s cheek on his chest. His arms wrap around Yixing’s waist, adjusting Yixing’s position to his liking. Satisfied, Yifan closes his eyes. His breathing starts to even out. In a matter of minutes, he’s fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing lets out the breath he hadn’t known that he had been holding. Yifan is not looking for another round of sex. He had just stripped Yixing merely because he likes keeping Yixing naked.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Yixing is dead tired, it’s a long time before he manages to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Yifan’s alarm beeps loudly, it feels to Yixing like he had just closed his eyes for a few moments, but logically, he knows that it must have been a few hours at least. Grumbling, Yifan is groping for the alarm clock. The alarm is mercifully shut off, but before he can sink back into the blissful oblivion of sleep, Yixing is rolled onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>His legs are spread open.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing cries out in pain. His back arches off the bed, but Yifan’s large hands pin him back down, allowing Yixing no room to manoeuvre as he pounds Yixing mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing knows that he should be used to this by now.</p><p> </p><p>This happens every single morning.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan always starts his day by using Yixing’s hole to satiate his morning wood. But waking up every morning to being fucked roughly, as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll with a hole, never gets any easier.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan leans down. His kiss is harsh and domineering, completely overpowering Yixing even as he tries his best to keep up with his husband’s pace.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s done, Yifan withdraws from Yixing’s hole with a loud squelch. He rolls out of bed, padding to the bathroom, leaving Yixing curled up on the bed, trembling with the aftershock of their rough coupling.</p><p> </p><p>It takes some effort, but Yixing manages to drag himself out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>His hole is stinging. Every step hurts.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing digs around the duvet for a while before he eventually manages to find the panties that Yifan had peeled off him the night before. He picks the shirt off the floor and slips it on, buttoning it up as he walks into the ensuite bathroom. Yifan is in the shower, the sound of running water and puffs of hot steam filling up the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>As Yixing brushes his teeth, his own reflection in the mirror greets him. The bruise from the night before has now turned dark purple, plainly visible against Yixing’s fair skin. Yixing puts more ointment on it, wincing as he massages the ointment in as gently as he can.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing goes to Haoh’s room to check on him. Haoh is still asleep, peaceful and angelic. The mere sight of Haoh fills Yixing to the brim with warmth. Suddenly, things don’t seem so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing prepares breakfast. By the time Yifan steps into the kitchen, Yixing already has scrambled eggs and toast, and a piping cup of Americano waiting for him. Knowing that Yifan isn’t a morning person, Yixing doesn’t attempt to make any conversation with Yifan. Instead, Yixing waits until Yifan has finished his breakfast and downed the last dregs of coffee before he broaches the subject. Yifan is always more agreeable when he’s had some caffeine in his system.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan barely looks up from his handphone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing bites his lower lip, and continues.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re running low on diapers and formula milk. And I need to buy some fresh groceries… …”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan puts down his handphone, his full attention on Yixing now.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-about 150,000 won?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan smirks cockily at Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you know what you need to do, don’t you, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yixing gets up. The smirk on Yifan’s face is smug. Despite this, Yifan still looks exceedingly handsome. He looks expensive and polished as always, his chiselled features, long fringe and expensive suit looking right off the pages of a magazine.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan spreads his legs. Obediently, Yixing kneels in between them. Yifan’s legs are long, framing Yixing on either side. His pants are expensive, from Louis Vuitton. Yixing unzips it. His husband is wearing black silken boxer briefs today. Yifan is well-endowed, and the bulge there is huge. Yixing looks up at his husband. Yifan’s expression is both smug and expectant. He caresses Yixing’s face encouragingly, the tip of his thumb rubbing over the bruise on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing tugs down his husband’s underwear and pulls out Yifan’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Maintain eye contact with his husband throughout, Yixing takes Yifan’s length into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The unpleasant salty twang instantly overwhelms Yixing. Ignoring it, Yixing perseveres, alternating between sucking and licking. Yifan moans appreciatively, fisting Yixing’s hair, bucking his hips up to push his cock deeper into Yixing’s mouth. Yixing swirls his tongue around the head, tracing circle after circle over the top with his tongue. Yifan hardens rapidly and it’s not long before Yixing’s entire mouth is filled with cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s it, you little cock slut. That’s how you put your pretty little mouth to good use. You love this, don’t you? You love it when your pretty mouth is full of nothing but cock. It’s what your pretty little mouth is made for, you fucking whore.”</p><p> </p><p>The words sting. To distract himself, Yixing throws himself into it, ignoring the strain in his jaw, the unpleasant taste, and focuses on nothing but sucking desperately onto the huge shaft, bobbing his head harshly up and down the huge length, letting it hit the back of his throat, even if it means that he’s choking and gagging.</p><p> </p><p>The slight shudder of Yifan’s hips tells Yixing that his husband is close. Yifan’s hands close around the back of Yixing’s head, holding Yixing in place as he shoots his load into Yixing’s mouth, leaving Yixing with no choice but to swallow. The taste is both salty and bitter.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan pulls Yixing up into his lap. Their kiss is passionate, rough and hard, as Yixing helplessly lets Yifan completely dominate him. Yifan has one hand fisted in Yixing’s hair, and the other roughly palming the bruise on Yixing’s cheek as they kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nicely done, baby,” praises Yifan, smirking cockily at Yixing. “Such a good little cock sucker.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out his wallet, and counts out four 50,000 won notes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you an additional 50,000 won, since your mouth looked extra pretty wrapped around my cock today.”</p><p> </p><p>Hiking up Yixing’s shirt, he rolls up the bills and tucks them into the waistband of Yixing’s panties, as if he were tipping a stripper.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing presses a chaste kiss onto Yifan’s lips to further convey his thanks. He can feel Yifan smirking smugly into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing walks Yifan to the door, adjusting his tie and helping him into his jacket, like he does every morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come back for dinner tonight?” Yixing asks hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, how can I not, when my baby’s asking me so sweetly?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing perks up. Yifan has been eating out for the past few days. Tonight will be the first dinner they’ll be eating together for the week.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cook something delicious for you,” Yixing promises.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan chuckles at that. His hand slips under the shirt, squeezing Yixing’s butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Wear something delicious too, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing slightly, Yixing nods his acquiesce. Yifan smirks smugly down at Yixing, before he leans down to give Yixing a goodbye kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The door closes behind Yifan. Yifan is gone to work for the day, leaving Yixing to face the day ahead with only Haoh for company. Lifting up his shirt, Yixing pulls out the four notes from the waistband of his panties. Plonking himself down on the sofa, Yixing unrolls the notes, smoothing them out on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is well aware that he is living in the lapse of luxury. He is staying on the top level of a high-end condominium in Gangnam, the cityscape of one of the most expensive districts in downtown Seoul sprawling beyond the full-length glass windows. Every single piece of furniture and electrical appliance in their apartment is state-of-the-art. Every single article of clothing that Yixing owns, every single accessory, from his watches, to his bags and shoes, are all designer, the likes of which can only be found in the high-end boutiques of Apgujeong.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is well-aware that in the eyes of any outsider, it looks like Yixing never has to worry about money, that Yixing has more than he can ever spend in a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>But the problem is, none of the money is his. Yifan comes from one of the richest <em>chaebol</em> families in South Korea. He’s the Managing Director of one of his family’s subsidiary companies. His husband may be filthy rich, but the reality is that Yixing has no money of his own. When they had gotten married, Yifan had made it clear that he hadn’t wanted Yixing to continue working, so to please him, Yixing had quit his job.</p><p> </p><p>While it is true that Yifan provides Yixing and Haoh with the best that money can buy, Yifan usually pays for everything directly, without giving Yixing any access to money. Unlike other husbands, Yifan doesn’t give Yixing a monthly allowance. If Yixing needs to buy anything, he has to ask Yifan, and Yifan would only give him the money if Yixing performs a sex act for him. It’s as if Yixing were some sort of high-end hooker, instead of Yifan’s lawfully wedded husband.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s cheeks are wet with his tears.</p><p> </p><p>The baby monitor crackles. Haoh’s happy gurgling comes through, meaning that he has woken up.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing quickly wipes away his tears. He has no time for this. His baby is awake, and it’s time to see to the needs of his baby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Yixing dresses Haoh for their trip to the grocery store. He puts Haoh in a bear onesie, trusting its thick and furry material to keep Haoh warm since it’s currently winter in Seoul. The bear ears on top of the hood makes Haoh look even cuter, if possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Haoh-ah, do you like your outfit? Appa thinks you look so cute! You look like a little teddy bear.”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh gurgles in response, babbling happily. He always likes it when Yixing talks to him, and he always responds by speaking in his own baby language, mimicking the sound of human speech the best he can.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to the grocery store today. Will you like that, leaving the house for a little while? It’s cold outside, but it’s not a far walk. We should be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing lays Haoh inside his pram. It’s the kind that positions the baby facing you as you push it, so Yixing can keep his eye on Haoh. He stows the diaper bag in the bottom compartment.</p><p> </p><p>The instant Yixing steps out of the apartment building, the crisp cold winter air hits him. Yixing glances down, concerned that it would be too cold for Haoh. Haoh doesn’t look uncomfortable though. More than anything, he looks curious, as if every single object within sight was absolutely fascinating. Yixing smiles, making a mental note to bring Haoh out more often. He really should expose his baby to more varied experiences.</p><p> </p><p>The grocery store is just a couple of blocks down. Yixing pauses. They’re outside his favourite café. Through the full-length glass windows, he can see the café patrons, sitting at little round tables. The aroma of coffee in the air is beyond enticing.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing loves their sea salt caramel latte. It’s expensive though, 12,000 won for a cup. This is an expensive neighbourhood, even by Gangnam standards, and the prices reflect this. Yixing bites his lip. Yifan did give him an extra 50,000 won that morning though. Perhaps Yixing can afford himself this little treat?</p><p> </p><p>“How about we go in, Haoh? Just for a little while?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing parks Haoh’s stroller outside. He gathers Haoh into his arms and walks into the café. A server at the reception counter greets him politely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid we’re full at the moment, sir. Would you like to wait a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It’s all right then. I’ll come back another time‒”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>One of the patrons seated at a table near the entrance has called out to Yixing. Yixing breaks out into a smile when he sees who it is.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stands up from his table, walking to the café entrance to meet Yixing. He’s looking sharp as always, tall and dashing in his grey suit jacket and crisp white shirt, his hair gelled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, please, join me at my table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, that’ll be really nice. Thanks, Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>The server gets a baby chair for Haoh. Yixing settles Haoh into it, making sure Haoh is comfortable. Sehun waits patiently at the side for Yixing. When Yixing is ready, he helps Yixing out of his long winter jacket, passing it to the server. He then seats Yixing, pushing it in as Yixing sits. Yixing smiles. Sehun is always so gentlemanly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so great to see you, Lay hyung. We haven’t met in so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are things at the office?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crazy busy, as usual. We’ve been working lots of late nights lately. And now I don’t even have Hyung’s coffees to look forward to.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I never actually brewed any of those coffees myself right? I just put the cup in the coffee machine and pressed the button. I’m sure the coffees your new PA brings you tastes exactly the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun pouts.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they don’t,” denies Sehun petulantly. “Hyung’s coffees always tasted better.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing laughs again. How this pouty boy actually runs one of South Korea’s largest companies is a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Or actually, it isn’t. As Sehun’s ex-personal assistant, Yixing knows first-hand how capable Sehun is. Sehun may be young, but he has been well-trained by his father and his grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your new PA? Giselle?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s bright, quick to follow instructions. She plans my schedule well, and knows how to stand up to all the old fogies in the office.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great.” Yixing is glad. It had always been something Yixing felt guilty over, quitting on Sehun like that after he got married, when Sehun had been such a good boss to him.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s good. But still, I miss Hyung though. I was in the area for a meeting. I know this is Hyung’s favourite café. I was just wondering if I would bump into you here, and you walked right in!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is beaming brightly at Yixing, and Yixing can’t help smiling back. Meanwhile, Haoh is blinking curiously at Sehun, as if he can’t decide what to make of this strange man. Sehun laughs as he reaches over to pet the top of Haoh’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“And I got to see my favourite nephew too! Isn’t that right, Haoh? You know you’re Uncle Sehun’s favourite nephew, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Favourite nephew? Haoh is your only nephew,” laughs Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is Yifan’s cousin. It’s through him that Yixing got to know Yifan. Yifan’s and Sehun’s grandfather founded Sankyung Group, one of South Korea’s largest conglomerates. The company is primarily involved in the chemical, petroleum, and energy industries, but also has subsidiary companies dealing with construction, shipping, marketing, and telco services.</p><p> </p><p>He’s retired now, leaving his oldest son, Sehun’s father, to head Sankyung Group as its CEO. Yifan’s father, on the other hand, was the second son. Unfortunately, Yifan’s father had passed away when Yifan was a child. Nevertheless, Yifan had grown up in luxury, and once he had graduated college, his grandfather had given him one of Sankyung Group’s subsidiary companies to head as its Managing Director.</p><p> </p><p>Though Sehun is a few years younger than Yifan, in terms of family status, he is definitely above Yifan. He is the son of the firstborn son, and if anything, <em>chaebo</em>l families are known to be traditional. Immediately after graduating college, Sehun was not appointed into a subsidiary company but directly into Sankyung Group itself as its Assistant CEO, making him the second most powerful person in the company, second only to his own father.</p><p> </p><p>To any outsider, it may seem like Sehun leads an effortlessly charmed life, but as his personal assistant, Yixing had seen how much pressure is put on his young shoulders, how Sehun has to work harder than anybody else to prove his worth.</p><p> </p><p>Though Yifan and Sehun are running two different companies, their paths cross sometimes, such as during meetings when Yifan comes to Sankyung Group to update the Head Office on how the subsidiary company is faring, or at corporate events like charities and galas when Yifan was invited as a special guest. Though they hadn’t had that many opportunities to meet, every time they encountered each other, Yifan never failed to sweep Yixing off his feet. Tall, handsome and exceedingly charming, Yifan had made Yixing fall hard and fast.</p><p> </p><p>A waitress steps up to serve Sehun his coffee. It’s the sea salt caramel latte, exactly what Yixing had been craving for.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, we were so busy catching up, we forgot to order for Hyung. Here, you can have this first. It’s your favourite, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, this is yours! I shouldn’t be taking it. I’ll order my own… …”</p><p> </p><p>“Take this first, Hyung,” says Sehun firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun places the coffee cup in front of Yixing, before he waves to a waitress to make another order.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing hesitates, but eventually decides a cup of coffee is not worth tussling with Sehun over. Accepting Sehun’s gesture of goodwill, Yixing takes a sip. The taste is heavenly. The tartness of the sea salt brings out the sweetness of the caramel, blending in perfectly with the rich bitter aroma of the coffee. The heat from the coffee warms Yixing up from the inside, and this just feels so comforting on a cold winter day.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks up to see Sehun smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good, right? If one cup is not enough, we can order a second one for you, if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing smiles at how sweet Sehun is.</p><p> </p><p>“One cup would be just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>As he slowly sips on the coffee, Yixing watches as Sehun starts playing peekaboo with Haoh. It is Haoh’s first time playing the game, and he’s absolutely delighted, laughing and squealing every time Sehun parts his hands to reveal his face. Looking at Haoh having so much fun, Yixing suddenly realises how high-strung he has been. Yixing is a first-time parent, and he is constantly fretting over Haoh, wondering if what he’s doing is right. He has never played with Haoh so freely like this. Yixing really should do better as a parent.</p><p> </p><p>“Haoh is adorable. He really takes after you, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing smiles. He always experiences a spark of joy whenever someone compliments Haoh.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s coffee gets served as well, and Sehun stops playing with Haoh in favour of taking a sip. Not used to Sehun’s attention suddenly taken off him, Haoh tries to grab at Sehun’s coffee cup. He can’t reach of course, and can only settle for banging his little arms on the table in Sehun’s direction. The table shakes, making their coffee cup rattle in their saucers.</p><p> </p><p>“Haoh, stop! I’m so sorry, Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>But Sehun only laughs, reaching his hand out to Haoh. Once Sehun’s hand is within reach, Haoh grabs it, and to Yixing’s relief, the table banging stops immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want to drink my coffee, Haoh? Uncle Sehun can’t give you coffee to drink yet. You’ve got to wait until you’re older, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Haoh is hungry.” Yixing frowns. “I should make some milk for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks around for his diaper bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s in the pram outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing starts to stand up, but Sehun is already on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’ll get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing tries to stop him, but he’s already striding towards the entrance of the café. He comes back with the diaper bag, and Yixing thanks him. Yixing takes out the thermos flask, baby formula powder and baby bottle. This set up instantly excites Haoh. He knows he going to be fed soon, and he is gurgling excitedly, flinging his little arms up and down as he watches Yixing prepare his milk. Yixing pours out the warm water from the thermos flask into the baby bottle, scoops the infant formula powder into it, then shakes the bottle to mix it well.</p><p> </p><p>With Sehun helping him, Yixing lifts Haoh from the baby chair into his arms. Cradling his baby in one arm, Yixing holds the bottle in his other hand and lets Haoh suckles on it. The volume of milk in the bottle goes down at a steady pace. As he sucks steadily, Haoh’s eyes gets droopier and droopier. By the time the milk bottle is empty, Haoh is already fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks up to see Sehun’s eyes on him. The expression in his eyes is warm and tender.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good at this, Lay hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Sehun.” Yixing had been so focussed on feeding Haoh, he had momentarily forgotten that Sehun was there. “You must have been so bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun suddenly reaches out, the tips of his fingers resting on Yixing’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, what’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>Alarmed, Yixing quickly withdraws his cheek from Sehun’s reach. Belatedly, Yixing sees the streaks of beige make-up powder on Haoh’s mittens. Haoh had reached up to touch Yixing’s face when Yixing had been bottle feeding him earlier, as he usually does. Yixing had thought nothing of it, but Haoh must have smudged the concealer that Yixing had applied over the bruise.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s nothing. I… I slipped and fell at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit.” Sehun’s face is hard, angrier than Yixing has ever seen him to be. “Kris hyung hit you, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Of course he didn’t. It was an accident!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t look convinced at all, so Yixing fumbles on to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night, when we were… … Yifan got a little too passionate. It was just in the heat of the moment. It wasn’t on purpose!”</p><p> </p><p>By this time, Yixing is blushing furiously. He ducks his head down. He can’t believe he’s explaining something that happened so intimately between himself and Yifan to Sehun, but he really doesn’t want Sehun to misunderstand Yifan. Last night, when Yifan had thrown Yixing down, Yixing knows that Yifan had meant for him to fall onto the bed. He hadn’t meant for Yixing to hit the bedpost. It really had been an accident.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun deflates, sitting back up in his seat. He adjusts the lapels of his suit jacket, not meeting Yixing’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He should have been more careful with Hyung, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no big deal. It doesn’t hurt. It’ll heal in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun asks for the bill. When it comes, Yixing tries to reach for his wallet, but with a sleeping baby in his arms, it’s not an easy task. By this time, Sehun has already placed his credit card on the leather tray the server is holding out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Let me get my wallet out. I’ll pay you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Hyung. It’s my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>The wait staff passes them back their long winter jackets on their way out. Sehun helps Yixing into his. Yixing places Haoh, who is still sleeping soundly, into the pram.  </p><p> </p><p>“Have you eaten lunch yet, Hyung? There’s a Japanese restaurant round the corner that I think you’ll like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve eaten. I made myself lunch before leaving the house just now. I’ll just be going to the supermarket to pick up some groceries.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Sehun, you should eat lunch… …”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask my PA to get me a sandwich later. It’s not a problem. I hardly get to see my cute nephew. Let me spend more time with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing smiles, unable to argue with that.</p><p> </p><p>The supermarket is a short walk away. Yixing parks the stroller outside, and lifts Haoh into his arms. Sehun pushes the supermarket trolley for Yixing. Yixing heads to the baby section first, stocking up on diapers and formula milk powder. Yixing doesn’t stinge on Haoh, choosing only the very best for him. Since Haoh is asleep, Yixing needs both hands to carry Haoh. Luckily, Sehun is around to help put whatever Yixing has selected into the trolley for him.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the fresh food section, Haoh wakes up. Yixing puts him in the top pull-out drawer of the trolley, knowing that Haoh likes to sit there. Haoh gurgles happily, grabbing at the handle bar as Sehun pushes him around. Sehun keeps making funny faces to entertain Haoh, making Haoh laugh and squeal. This leaves Yixing free to concentrate on selecting fresh produce. For the first time since having Haoh, Yixing gets to appreciate the convenience of having an adult whom he can trust to watch over Haoh while he goes grocery shopping. Knowing that Yifan will be back for dinner tonight, Yixing takes extra care when selecting the ingredients. He decides on cooking spicy beef stew for dinner, figuring that Yifan would like having something piping hot since the weather is cold.</p><p> </p><p>At the cashier, Sehun is quicker than Yixing again. Before Yixing can even take out his wallet, Sehun has already tapped his credit card against the card reader.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, you really shouldn’t have. You already paid for the coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Hyung,” says Sehun easily. “This is small change. I’m happy to get this for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yixing quietly slides the four 50,000 won notes back into his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>After they leave the supermarket, Sehun carries the bags of groceries all the way home for Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, you really didn’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem at all, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun deposits all the bags on the kitchen counter top, while Yixing puts Haoh in his cot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I would love to spend more time with you and Haoh, but I have to go back to the office for a meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Please go ahead. We’ve troubled you enough as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing walks Sehun to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun puts on his shoes and his long winter jacket. Before he turns to leave, he pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, I’ll be in the area for another meeting next week. How about we meet for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Yixing really should treat Sehun to lunch, after everything Sehun has paid for today. “That sounds great.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s answering smile is brilliant. Sehun waves goodbye at Yixing as he closes the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yixing has bathed Haoh, put him in his jammies, and patted him to sleep. Leaving his baby sleeping peacefully in his cot, Yixing steps into the master bedroom. Yifan is lounged in their bed, absorbed with his handphone. Yixing goes to their walk-in wardrobe to get dressed. When he’s done, he steps out, standing at the doorway shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan barely glances up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done for the night? Come to bed now, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing doesn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>Unused to Yixing not obeying his words immediately, Yifan looks up.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is blushing furiously as Yifan takes in the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is in a sheer lace black bralette, with matching sheer black lace panties. Yifan has always complimented Yixing on his shapely legs, and they are now are accentuated by thigh-high sheer black stockings, attached prettily to his panties by black lace garters.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s full attention is on Yixing now. He tosses his handphone aside. Yifan’s expression is hungry, like he can’t wait to devour Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Obediently, Yixing goes to sit in Yifan’s lap, straddling him. Yifan immediately pulls him in for a long, dirty kiss, his tongue thrusting into Yixing’s pliant mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“To what do I owe this honour, baby?” asks Yifan, both hands gripping either side of Yixing’s waist. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, Haoh has to go to the hospital tomorrow. He needs to do his immunisation jab… …”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hospital visits are expensive, baby. A blowjob is not going to cut it, you know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lower lip, Yixing nods.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan grins cockily at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Such an obedient little bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan opens their bedside drawer, where all their toys are kept.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… let’s see what we can use on your little cunt today. Ah, how about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan pulls out a huge dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Yifan, it’s too big. It’ll hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. Your hungry little slut hole can take anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Yixing watches with silent dread as his husband lubes up the dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ass up, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Obediently, Yixing lifts his ass up. Yifan yanks the middle portion of the panties to the side. The cold lube on the surface of the dildo touches Yixing’s skin, making Yixing shiver. Then, the hard knob of the dildo pierces in.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing gasps, curling up into Yifan’s chest as Yifan pushes it in. It’s huge, splitting Yixing into two. By the time the dildo is fully sheathed in, Yixing’s eyes are teary. Smirking, Yifan pulls Yixing close to kiss him. As they kiss, Yifan flips the switch on.</p><p> </p><p>The dildo throbs into life, vibrating inside Yixing, mercilessly stimulating the nerves inside him, sending wave after wave of arousal thronging through him. Yixing gasps, convulsing in Yifan’s arms, clinging onto his husband. Yifan smirks, thoroughly enjoying Yixing’s wanton moans and involuntary shudders as his hands roam all over Yixing, squeezing and groping roughly. Under his fingers, lace tears and the lingerie start to hang askew on Yixing. The bralette gets tugged aside as Yifan licks and sucks at Yixing’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan dips his hand into the front of Yixing’s panties. Yixing moans. Yifan has not touched Yixing’s cock in so, so long. Yifan tugs roughly on it. Yixing’s member starts to swell, straining against the lace of the panties. Yifan continues his rough ministrations, until Yixing spills his release into his panties, making the front of it wet and sticky. And through it all, the dildo drills mercilessly into Yixing, thrumming against his sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, please. It’s too much… I-I can’t take it anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, is the dildo not satisfying enough for you? It’s my cock you want, isn’t it? You fucking cock whore.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan pulls the dildo out at last, but Yixing is given no reprieve at all as Yifan’s massive cock immediately spears up into him. Clutching at the sheets desperately, Yixing rides Yifan, forcing himself to move up and down as quickly as he can. The middle portion of the lace panties chafes against Yifan’s hard length as Yixing moves.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing tries his best, but he knows that it’s nowhere hard or fast enough for Yifan, so it’s no surprise when Yifan gets fed up with Yixing’s slow pace and throws Yixing off his lap and down onto the bed. Hoisted up onto his hands and knees in a doggy position, Yixing helplessly clutches at the sheets as Yifan mounts him, railing mercilessly him from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yifan, please. T-too fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s pleas fall completely on deaf ears. If anything, Yifan pounds Yixing even more harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan stills at last, moaning in satisfaction as he spills his release inside Yixing. Tired out, he flops back onto his side of the bed, boneless and satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Yixing is a shivering, trembling mess. He curls up into a ball wretchedly, until the trembling dies down and his breathing evens out. With shaking hands, he starts to undress, wanting to wear sometime fresh for bed. He reaches his hands to the back, to where the hook of the bralette is.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it on.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s torn.”</p><p> </p><p>Not just the bralette, but the panties, the garters and the stockings too ‒ they’re all torn and tattered.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan chuckles, pulling Yixing down into his arms. Yixing’s cheek is pillowed on his broad chest, and Yixing’s shoulders are cradled under his arm. Yixing melts into the touch. When he holds Yixing like this, Yixing feels safe and loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it on,” Yifan repeats. “Do you know how sexy you look right now? So innocent and so pure, yet so utterly ruined by me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan kisses Yixing on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You should dress like this for me more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lower lip, Yixing nods obediently.</p><p> </p><p>“We should get more outfits for you. What would you like? Hmmm… how about a bunny costume?”</p><p> </p><p>“A b-bunny costume?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll like that, won’t you baby? You’ll look so cute in the bunny ears and the bunny tail. Can you imagine, you cooking dinner in the kitchen wearing that? You’ll look fucking delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing says nothing, worrying his lower lip underneath his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I think a kimono would be more your style, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“A k-kimono?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Yifan grinds his cock into Yixing. It’s already half-hard.</p><p> </p><p>“We should fly to Japan for a holiday. I’ll book us into a <em>ryokan</em> with our own private hot spring. Just imagine‒ me, soaking in the outdoor hot spring, and you kneeling next to me, dressed in a kimono, feeding me warm sake when I ask you to. It’ll be heavenly.”</p><p> </p><p>As he fantasizes the scenario, Yifan’s cock is hardening rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, please. I’m so sore. I can’t take a second round… …”</p><p> </p><p>“When you least expect it,” continues Yifan. “When you’ve been lulled into a false sense of security, I’ll grab you and tear off the kimono.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yifan… please…”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan flips Yixing onto his back. He climbs in between Yixing’s legs, curling Yixing’s legs up so that the stocking covered legs frame his waist on either side.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll plead with me, beg me so prettily, just like what you’re doing now.”</p><p> </p><p>His hard cock is positioned at the Yixing’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“But it won’t save you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yifan…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like how nothing is going to save you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan plunges in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, please. It hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan ignores him. He hammers Yixing, his pace hard and fast, absolutely merciless. Underneath him, Yixing is reduced to a begging, writhing mess.</p><p> </p><p>When Yifan completes, he doesn’t pull out. He leaves his cock plugged inside as he drapes Yixing over him, and Yixing knows that he’s expected to keep Yifan’s cock warm for him all night.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s already half-asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Haoh’s vaccination appointment is at 6 p.m. tomorrow. I couldn’t get an earlier time slot. That means I won’t be able to cook dinner for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright, baby.” Yifan plants a kiss on Yixing’s forehead. “I’ll order in a delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing nods, feeling bad that Yifan would be eating take-out tomorrow. Yifan is holding him close, his arms around Yixing’s waist, his breath tickling Yixing’s fringe. The bralette, panties, garters and stockings are not just torn, they’re completely tattered now, barely hanging off Yixing. The front of Yixing’s panties is uncomfortable and sticky, but Yixing knows he’s not supposed to get up and change. As Yifan’s cock warmer, he’s supposed to stay in this position all night.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan is already fast asleep, without a single care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing wishes he had that ability. Instead, he lays his head on his husband’s chest, without sleep coming to him all night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The security guard holds the elevator for Yixing, so that Yixing doesn’t have to rush to push the pram in. Thanking him, Yixing gets on and presses the button for the top floor. As the lift goes up, Haoh gurgles up at Yixing, blabbering happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better now, Haoh?”</p><p> </p><p> Yixing kneels down in front of pram, so that he can lean in to kiss his baby. Haoh giggles. He always likes it when Yixing kisses him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was very painful just now, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh had cried his lungs out as the needle had punctured his skin. Yixing’s heart had nearly broke.</p><p> </p><p>“You were so brave just now. Appa is so proud of you. When we get home, I’ll give you a hot bath, and then you can take your nap, and Appa will cook dinner for Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>The hospital had called earlier that day, saying that someone else had cancelled, so Haoh could have the 3 p.m. timeslot if Yixing wanted. Yixing had taken it immediately, happy that he would be able to make it in home in time to cook dinner for Yifan after all. Yixing had also picked up a bottle of sake on the way home, since he had some money left over from what Yifan had given him for the vaccination. He’ll be able to serve Yifan warm sake later while he waits for dinner to be ready.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing opens the front door using the digital lock. He changes to his house slippers, then pushes the pram all the way it. Yixing parks the pram at its usual spot near the front door, then proceeds to shrug off his long winter jacket, hanging it at the coat hanger.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is about to pick Haoh up from the pram, when he freezes.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan is already home.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sitting on the living room sofa. With a woman in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like time has stopped, and the world has frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s mind is blank. All he can do is stand and stare.</p><p> </p><p>In return, they stare back at him, both of them equally frozen.</p><p> </p><p>The woman is stunning. Long black hair cascades down her shoulders in luscious waves. Her skin is milky white. Her eyes are big and beautiful, with long mascara-filled lashes and lined with jet-black eyeliner. Her face is small, her jawline perfectly v-shaped. Her lips are crimson red, just like the lace camisole and knickers that she’s wearing.  </p><p> </p><p>And Yifan, even now, is devastating handsome. His features are calm ‒ cold, haughty and proud. His shirt is already unbuttoned, his unravelled tie hanging from the collar.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Yifan who eventually breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re home early, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman laughs, a bright tinkling sound that conveys clearly to Yixing how little she thinks of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, weren’t you supposed to be at the hospital with your baby or something?”</p><p> </p><p>She tosses her hair behind a shoulder. It’s just a simple move, but done by her, it looks absolutely sinful. She’s mesmerising. Every single move she makes, every single breath she draws, is dripping in allure.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Yixing moves, obeying his husband. It feels surreal. Every step he takes feels wooden, like he were a puppet magicked to move by some other unknown force.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan spreads his legs, and manhandles the woman so that she is sitting perched on his left thigh. When Yixing is within reach, he pulls Yixing down to sit perched on his right thigh. Yifan has an arm around each of them, with Yixing and the woman sitting facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan leans in. Yixing can feel Yifan’s lips pressing on his own, but Yixing doesn’t move. He’s frozen stiff.</p><p> </p><p>The woman tsks impatiently, obviously upset to see Yifan kissing Yixing. She cups a hand over Yifan’s cheek and turns Yifan’s face towards her instead, making Yifan break the kiss. She leans in to claim Yifan’s lips, and the way she kisses him is sensual, open-tongued and filthy. When she’s done, she stares Yixing down as she pulls away from Yifan, her eyes challenging and her lips pressed smugly together.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yifan,” Yixing finds his voice at last. “W-Who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yixing, this is Karina.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing says nothing, just stares blankly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, you are really as dense and naïve as they all say you are. I’m his mistress,” Karina clarifies, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely you must have been aware of my existence. I mean, when your rich, handsome husband stops showing any interest in you in bed whatsoever, that has got to ring some alarm bells for you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Yifan chastises Karina, his tone harsh with her for the time.</p><p> </p><p>“I have never once neglected my baby. Isn’t that right, Yixing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You still have sex with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Karina looks genuinely shocked at this revelation, her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? Look at him. My baby is gorgeous. What man has him, and doesn’t pin him down and fucking abuse his hole all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>Karina laughs, her fingers trailing down his chest sensually.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you meet me for dinner and sex, and then you go home for round two with him? You’re a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>Karina says this in the most flattering of ways, fingers tracing teasingly over the bulge in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan laughs at this, ego obviously stroked.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How long has this been going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Karina playfully counts on her fingers. “I would say about ten months?”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is seven months old. If they have been together for ten months, that would mean their relationship had started when Yixing was in his third trimester of his pregnancy. Yixing thinks back on his time with Yifan then. Yixing’s belly had been so swollen, Yifan hadn’t found him physically attractive, so they hadn’t had much sex.</p><p> </p><p>Now, in hindsight, it’s obvious to Yixing that if Yifan wasn’t fucking him, that would have meant he was fucking someone else outside. Yifan isn’t someone who would go without sex. But still… Yixing had never suspected. They were newly wed then. The ink on their marriage certificate had barely dried. And Yixing was carrying Yifan’s child.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing gasps. Yifan has slipped a hand inside the back of Yixing’s pants, finger jabbing right up into Yixing’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>Opposite Yixing, Karina gasps too. She too, has a finger inside her ass. Yifan is finger fucking the two of them at the same time. Even the way she gasps is so pretty. The sounds she makes are enticing, as is the way she clutches onto Yifan’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always dreamed of this. Having you both at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, have you?” Karina is teasing, playful.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Yifan’s voice is low, thick with want. “I’ve always wanted to dress you both in the same matching lingerie, the two of you servicing my cock with your mouths at the same time. I want the two of you kneeling together before me, presenting your cunts for me to fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Karina laughs prettily.</p><p> </p><p>“Then aren’t you going to be a lucky man today, Kris oppa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yixing, go put Haoh inside his room. Then go and change into something that would match Karina.”</p><p> </p><p>Woodenly, Yixing stands up from Yifan’s lap. He walks away from Yifan, toward Haoh. Yifan smacks him on the bottom as he walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing stands in front of Haoh’s pram. He’s been fussing, cute face all scrunched up into a pout, upset that Yixing had left him alone for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing picks him up, patting his baby’s back and rocking up gently, soothing him.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing turns to look at Yifan. He has already pulled Karina fully back into his lap. The two of them are kissing hotly, the sounds of smacking lips and muffled moans filling the room.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing opens the front door, hugs Haoh to him, and runs.</p><p> </p><p>As he takes the lift down, Yixing’s mind is absolutely blank.</p><p> </p><p>The instant the lift door opens, Yixing runs.</p><p> </p><p>The security guard is surprised, calling after him, asking him if he needs help.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing ignores him. He’s out on the main street now, running blindly. He accidentally bumps into a few people here and there. Yixing ignores the annoyed comments they yell out at him, and just runs.</p><p> </p><p>Sheer breathlessness forces Yixing to stop. Breathing heavily, Yixing takes in his surroundings. He’s at the park in their neighbourhood. Poor Haoh is terrified, wailing at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Apologetically, Yixing hugs Haoh close. Yixing sits down on a park bench, trying his best to soothe Haoh, but Yixing knows he’s not doing a good job of it. Not when he too is sobbing uncontrollably, and that’s probably what’s scaring Haoh the most.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>! Goodness gracious me. Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks up through his tears. A well-meaning <em>ajumma</em> has seated herself next to him. She offers Yixing a tissue, patting his arm soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>, you must be freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is wearing only a woollen pullover. He hadn’t put on his winter jacket before leaving the house. He’s still in his house slippers too. At least Haoh is still warmly dressed, since Yixing hadn’t had the time to undress him from his outer wear just now.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and sit out of the wind, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>The <em>ajumma</em> leads Yixing to a wind shelter that’s built on the sidewalk in front of the park. It looks like a bus stop, except that it has glass walls on all sides, with a single metal bench inside. Yixing sits on it, holding Haoh. The well-meaning <em>ajumma</em> sits next to him, offering him tissue after tissue as Yixing sobs uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>“Quarrelled with your husband?” asks the <em>ajumma</em> knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t love me,” Yixing tells her, sobbing. “He doesn’t love our son either.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>, don’t say that. Of course he loves you and your son,” The<em> ajumma</em> pats his arm soothingly. “Every couple quarrels now and then. It’s normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t even come after me when I ran out.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably searching for you now. It’s night, and it’s winter. He’s probably worried sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing doesn’t think Yifan can be bothered. The sight of Yifan holding Karina in his lap comes to mind, the image seared into his eyes. Yifan is probably fucking her right now.</p><p> </p><p>“He probably doesn’t even care.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>, of course he cares. He’s your husband.”</p><p> </p><p>The <em>ajumma</em> takes out her handphone, offering it to Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“You should call him. Ask him to come here and pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want him to pick me up. I don’t want to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>, are you going to stay here all night? Even if you can take the cold, what about your baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing pauses, not knowing what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Call him,” the <em>ajumma</em> says encouragingly. “No matter what wrong he has done, what can’t be forgiven between a married couple? Give him a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I should forgive him?”</p><p> </p><p>The <em>ajumma</em> nods. “If anything, forgive him for the sake of your son. He’s the father of your child.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing hugs Haoh close to him. The <em>ajumma</em> is right. No matter what, Yifan is Haoh’s father.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, he takes over the <em>ajumma’s</em> handphone. The <em>ajumma</em> nods encouragingly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Drawing a deep breath to steady himself, Yixing keys in a number.</p><p> </p><p>It rings for a long while before it gets picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeoboseyo</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung? Oh, sorry! I didn’t know it was you. If I had known, I would have picked up sooner. Did you change your number?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t change it. I borrowed someone’s handphone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung? Are you all right? You don’t sound okay. Are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah… are you busy right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the office. But it’s okay, I can leave now. Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m at a park… …”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can you drop a pin on Naver Maps and send me your location?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming right now, Hyung. Wait for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing returns the handphone to the <em>ajumma</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“My friend is coming to pick me up. Thank you for helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>, it was no problem at all. I hope everything works out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>After repeated assurances from Yixing that he’ll be fine, the kind-hearted <em>ajumma</em> eventually leaves. Yixing is left alone again. Now that Yixing has calmed down, Haoh has too. Yixing hugs him close, rocking him soothingly. By the now, the sky is pitch-black. Winter days are always short. The street lamps have turned on. Passers-by and cars stream past. Seoul is a hustling and bustling city. Everyone is busy, with places they need to go, things that they need to do. Through it all, Yixing sits and waits, holding onto his baby for solace.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Sehun’s black Mercedes-Benz pulls up in front of Yixing. He’s not supposed to park here at the roadside, but he does so anyway. He jumps out of the car and runs towards Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know who else to call… …”</p><p> </p><p>As Yixing speaks, Sehun is already taking off his winter jacket. He drapes the trench coat around Yixing’s shoulders, wrapping it snugly around both Yixing and Haoh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, how long have you been out like this? You’re not even dressed properly. You must be freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>He kneels in front of Yixing, cupping Yixing’s hands in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, your hands are so cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Still kneeling in front of Yixing, he rubs Yixing’s hands in between his own, blowing warm air onto them.</p><p> </p><p>He’s so sweet and kind, Yixing can’t help tearing up again.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Yixing’s sobs alarms Sehun to no end. He sits on the bench next to Yixing, pulling Yixing into his arms. Yixing sobs into Sehun’s shoulder as Sehun holds him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan brought a woman home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kris hyung brought Karina home? That fucking bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks up sharply from Sehun’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You know of Karina?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing feels despair well up and bubble inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else knows? Does everyone know?”</p><p> </p><p>“… …. It’s not exactly a secret at the office. They’ve been spotted around town together. She picks Kris hyung up from work sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s face crumples.</p><p> </p><p>“She said I was naïve. She was right.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing breaks out into a fresh wave of sobs. He’s been so dumb, and so blind.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did no one ever tell me? Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, there were so many times I almost told you. But you looked so happy – when you were carrying Haoh, and even just last week, at the café, when you holding Haoh in your arms and feeding him – you just looked so happy, I couldn’t bear to say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Yifan loves her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he doesn’t. Besides her, he has others too, flings and one-night stands. He wouldn’t have those if he loved her.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“He has others?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun promptly draws Yixing back into his arms. For a long time, Yixing can hear nothing except the sounds of his own sobs.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally comes back to reality, Yixing is immediately wretched with guilt. Haoh is crying again. Yixing’s sobs must have upset him. Sehun is trying to soothe him, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Putting aside his own feelings, Yixing focuses on Haoh, carrying him and rocking him, until he gradually calms down in Yixing’s arms again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, come home with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, I couldn’t do that. It won’t be appropriate. And I don’t want to trouble you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing takes a deep breath, trying to weigh his options.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, could you lend me a little money? I’ll stay with Haoh at a motel for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, there’s no way I am going to let you and Haoh stay at a motel.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Hyung, if you really won’t come home with me, I have another apartment, one that I bought as an investment. There’s no one living in it. You and Haoh can stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, before we go, put on my shoes first. Your feet must be freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Yixing can stop him, he has already removed his shoes. He kneels at Yixing’s feet, removing Yixing’s house slippers and putting his shoes on Yixing’s feet for him. He slides his own feet into Yixing’s slippers.</p><p> </p><p>They walk to the car together, Sehun’s arm slung protectively across Yixing, who still has Sehun’s winter jacket draped over him. He opens the passenger door, and makes sure Yixing and Haoh are seated in properly first, before he walks round the car to the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out Sehun’s apartment is not too far away. It’s in the Hannam-dong area, just across the Han river from Gangnam. The apartment is a top-floor penthouse unit inside a luxury condominium overlooking the Han River. It’s beautifully renovated, just as luxurious as the home Yixing shares with Yifan, if not even more so.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fully-furnished,” Yixing observes. “Were you intending to rent it out?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was the original intention. But I haven’t found a tenant yet. You and Haoh can stay as long as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sehun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve already said thank you many times, Hyung,” Sehun says gently. “No more thanks between us, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing sits Haoh gently on the kitchen counter top. Finding a plastic cup in the kitchen cabinet, Yixing fills it with tap water and feeds the water to Haoh, tipping the cup into Haoh’s mouth carefully. Haoh drinks deeply. He must have been thirsty from all the crying. He slurps a little too greedily, and promptly chokes. Alarmed, Yixing puts Haoh on his shoulder and pats him until Haoh’s choking coughs die out, with Sehun hovering anxiously at the side, rubbing Haoh’s back soothingly as well.</p><p> </p><p>“He needs a bottle to drink from,” Sehun decides. “There’s a convenience store just downstairs. I’ll go and see if they have it. Is there anything else I should buy for Haoh? Formula milk? Diapers?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done more than enough for us, Sehun. I shouldn’t keep troubling you… …”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no trouble at all,” says Sehun firmly.</p><p> </p><p>When Sehun comes back, Yixing is standing at the kitchen sink, giving Haoh a warm bath there since there’s no baby bath tub in the house. Haoh is delighted, merrily slapping the water, sending sprays off water everywhere. Haoh always loves bath times, and this time is no different. It’s like his previous distress never even existed. Yixing wishes his mood could recover as quickly as Haoh’s.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Haoh playing so happily in the water has Sehun smiling too. When Yixing lifts Haoh out of the water, Sehun has gotten a fresh towel ready. He helps Yixing dry off Haoh. Yixing is so grateful to have a new diaper to change Haoh into, thanks to Sehun’s trip to the store.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the brand you bought for Haoh the other day,” Sehun frets. “The convenience store only had this brand, so I didn’t have a choice. And the formula powder too. They didn’t have the organic brand you bought for Haoh that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Since he has no other clothes to change Haoh into, Yixing puts Haoh back into the same romper he had been wearing. Haoh didn’t sweat while wearing it since it’s winter, so this romper can last a few more wears before it needs to go into the wash anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Using the formula powder Sehun had bought, Yixing makes milk for Haoh. Haoh is excited to see his milk being made as always, and Sehun has to hold him with both hands because he’s flailing his little arms around so exuberantly. When Yixing feeds him though, he calms down quickly and suckles himself to sleep contentedly. Yixing brings him to the bedroom. There’s no baby cot here, so Yixing lays him down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Haoh has gone to sleep, Yixing has nothing else to occupy his thoughts. Reality comes crashing down on Yixing again, threatening to collapse Yixing’s entire world and drown him within.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung,” says Sehun gently. “How about you take a warm bath too? You were so cold just now. I don’t want Hyung to fall sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun passes Yixing a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of body wash that he had bought from the store just now. Yixing takes a new towel, and disappears into the bathroom to take a bath. The bath does make him feel a little better. When Yixing steps out of the shower, he finds Sehun in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I cooked us some <em>ramyeon</em>,” says Sehun, taking a steaming bronze pot from the stove and carrying it to the dining table. He scoops out a bowl, and places it on the table in front of Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eat a little, Lay hyung. You haven’t eaten dinner yet, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing forces himself to take a bite. But the mere presence of food in his mouth turns Yixing’s stomach. He lets the noodles fall back into the bowl as tears spill out from his eyes. Sehun had been in the middle of scooping from <em>ramyeon</em> for himself, but he drops everything and immediately goes to Yixing. He hugs Yixing to him, his chin resting on the top of Yixing’s head. Yixing sobs into the front of Sehun’s shirt, clutching it so tightly that the material bunches up into his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“I devoted myself completely to him. I made him my everything. How could he do this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, he doesn’t deserve you. Please don’t cry over him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun picks Yixing up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. He lays Yixing gently onto the bed, next to Haoh. He sits on the edge of the bed, pillowing Yixing’s head on his thigh. Yixing buries his face into Sehun’s lap, his avalanche of tears making Sehun’s pants wet.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is absolutely exhausted. The events of the day have been tiring, to say the least. Yixing sobs himself to sleep. Sehun strokes his hair, patting Yixing to sleep in the same way Yixing himself usually pats Haoh to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, Lay hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                       </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, Sehun completely supplies the apartment with everything Yixing or Haoh could possibly need. Groceries and baby necessities get delivered to their apartment from G-mart. A baby cot gets delivered, and so does a baby pram and a baby chair. Baby monitors are set up around the house. The apartment even gets baby-proofed – sharp corners and electrical outlets are covered and baby gates are installed. Clothes get delivered for Yixing and Haoh too, Sehun having estimated their size and gone on an online shopping spree.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah. You don’t have to do this. You’re spending too much,” Yixing says whenever a new delivery comes in.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun would always reply with, “Don’t worry about it, Hyung. It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun comes over all the time. He always drops by after work. He helps Yixing with Haoh, bathing him, feeding him, and playing with him. Yixing cooks dinner, and they eat together.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing tries to maintain a steady routine for Haoh. Even though they now stay in a different apartment, Yixing tries to make sure that nothing in Haoh’s routine has changed. Yixing does all his chores with a mechanical determination, trying not to think of Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>But eventually he caves.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan is on his mind, every single waking moment of every single day, and Yixing can’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>This separation from Yifan is killing Yixing. The emotional hurt of being separated from his husband hurts so badly, it’s almost as if Yixing were carrying a physical wound on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing thinks back to what the <em>ajumma</em> had said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No matter what wrong he has done, what can’t be forgiven between a married couple? Give him a chance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That day, when Yixing had run out, he literally only had the clothes on his back. No handphone, no wallet. In a way, Yixing was glad for the lack of his handphone. If Yixing had it on him, he would have gone back to Yifan the instant Yifan called. But now, since Yixing’s handphone is at home with Yifan, Yifan has no means of contacting Yixing. He has no idea where Yixing is right now, and that has given Yixing room to stay away from home, given him one week of away from his husband.</p><p> </p><p>But last night, Sehun had given Yixing a handphone. He had bought Yixing the latest model, and signed a new line for him.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing hesitates for a long time. He holds the handphone in the palm of his hand, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is sleeping now. If Yixing wants to do it, now would be the best time.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s fingers move over the digital keypad on the touchscreen.</p><p> </p><p>One digit appears at a time on the screen, the stream of numbers getting longer and longer, until the number is complete.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing presses the call button.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rings. The call connects.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeoboseyo</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice is so achingly familiar, it hits Yixing in the guts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeoboseyo</em>? Who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yifan.”</p><p> </p><p>“YIXING?! You fucking bitch!! Where the HELL have you been?!”</p><p> </p><p>“… …”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been one whole fucking week! How dare you run away from home?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better be. Get your fucking ass home this instant.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, bitch. When I come home after work today, you and Haoh had better be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll come home with Haoh. B-but, could you promise never to see Karina again?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a moment of stunned silence.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing waits for his husband’s reply, barely daring to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Then, all hell breaks loose.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU FUCKING WHORE.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yifan, please. Leave Karina, and all the others. Let’s start over… …”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU BLOODY CUNT. Who are you to make demands of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, I’m your husband… …”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my bitch. My slut hole. You don’t get to make any demands, do you understand? Leave Karina? I’ll bring Karina home tonight. I will tie you up, put a dildo in your ass, a ring around your cock and a gag in your mouth. You will kneel in front of our bed, and watch me fuck her on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? B-But, Yifan.. ..”</p><p> </p><p>“Get used to it, bitch. I’ve been too kind to you. Every time I fucked Karina, or anyone else, it was always at their place, or at a hotel. I never brought any of them back, out of consideration for you. And now, look how fucking spoilt you are. You run away from home with our baby for one whole week, and before you’ve even received your punishment for that, you dare to call me and make demands? Who the fuck do you think you are? From now on, I’m bringing all of them home, to fuck right in front of you. The preferential treatment I’ve been giving you stops right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan, please… …”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I’m not going to wait until tonight. You and your little cock hole need to be taught a lesson right now. Come to my office. Now. Bring Haoh with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan… … please don’t do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have thirty minutes. For every minute you are late, you will be flogged once.”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Flogged?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Flogged. Are you doubting me, you cunt? I have a whip, right here in my office. I have used it on Karina, on my secretary, and on all the other office ladies I’ve been fucking on the side. I’ve just never used it on you. I always had too much of a soft spot for you. You always looked so soft and so delicate, I couldn’t bear to. But look how self-entitled you’ve become. You were given special immunity, and you squandered that away. Now, be prepared to pay the price, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan… …”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s tone is cold. Final.</p><p> </p><p>He ends the call.</p><p> </p><p>Shakily, Yixing gets up to his feet. His knees are weak, but he makes it to the bedroom. Haoh is sleeping peacefully in his cot. Yixing really shouldn’t wake him. He should be letting his baby get his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing picks him up as gently as he can.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh still wakes up though. He fusses, making little whimpering noises, not happy at being woken up.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing checks the clock. 29 minutes to go.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Haoh,” says Yixing, rocking him a little and patting his back to soothe him. “We’re going to see Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is already dressed in a comfortable cotton romper. Yixing puts another thicker, woollen one over it. He puts warm socks and mittens over Haoh’s hands and feet and pulls a beanie over his head. Lastly, he bundles Haoh in a padded jacket.</p><p> </p><p>21 minutes to go.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing frantically locates the diaper bag. He throws in a couple of diapers and wet wipes. A milk bottle, and formula milk powder.</p><p> </p><p>17 minutes to go.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing haphazardly pulls on a winter jacket and stuffs his feet into his shoes. Balancing Haoh on his hip, diaper bag slung over one shoulder, Yixing pulls out his handphone. He needs to call a taxi. Yifan’s office is in Gangnam. That’s not too far away. Maybe he can make it in time.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh cries.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Haoh has just pooped.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing unlocks the front door, and goes back into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Putting Haoh on the counter top, he peels off all the layers.</p><p> </p><p>After changing the diaper, he cleans up Haoh using wet wipes.</p><p> </p><p>He rubs some baby moisturiser onto Haoh’s skin, then pats some baby powder on.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s hands are shaking badly. The cotton romper goes on first. Then the second woollen one. The mittens, the socks and the beanie. Then finally, the padded jacket.</p><p> </p><p>There.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is all dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing dashes towards the front door, Haoh in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He checks the clock on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>1 minute to go.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s knees give way.</p><p> </p><p>He collapses onto the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing watches the second hand on the clock. In slow motion, it moves, one tick at a time, until it has come full circle.</p><p> </p><p>0 minutes to go. Time’s up.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing bursts into tears.</p><p> </p><p>This startles Haoh. He starts wailing, face scrunched up, little arms flailing around.</p><p> </p><p>“Appa didn’t make it in time,” Yixing tells him through his tears. “Papa is going to be so angry. Haoh-ah, what are we going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s handphone on the coffee table lights up.</p><p> </p><p>It starts buzzing, making the surface of the coffee table rattle.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Yifan’s number on the Caller-ID.</p><p> </p><p>The handphone continues buzzing relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing should pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>The longer Yifan waits, the angrier he’s going to be.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing reaches for the handphone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The lock clicks open.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks up, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>The front door opens, and Sehun steps in.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, you’re back early… …”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing checks the clock.</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck. It’s already 7.45 p.m. Sehun’s not early. In fact, he’s slightly later than usual.</p><p> </p><p>To Yixing, it felt like he had just sat down. After he had cut Yifan’s call without answering and blocked his number, his mind had zoned out. It had felt like only a short while, but in reality, it had been four hours.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hangs his long winter jacket on the coat hanger. Sensing Yixing’s mood, he approaches cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is in an infant bassinet in front of the sofa. Yixing had placed it there as he sat on the sofa all afternoon, mindlessly rocking the bassinet with Haoh in it.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun kneels down next to bassinet, checking in on Haoh. He smiles when he sees Haoh sleeping peacefully. Gently, he strokes Haoh’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh stirs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah sorry, Haoh. Did Uncle Sehun wake you?”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh’s face was just starting to scrunch up, a wail on the tip of his tongue, but as soon as he hears Sehun’s voice, he calms down. It happened only recently, but Haoh now recognises Sehun. This means that besides Yixing, Sehun is the second adult that Haoh can recognise. Haoh breaks out in a bright smile at the sight of Sehun. Sehun starts tickling Haoh, making him laugh and squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you’re fully dressed. Are you planning to go out?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks down at what he’s wearing. Yixing had the presence of mind, at least, to strip Haoh of his padded jacket and woollen romper before placing him in the bassinet, so that his baby would not overheat in the indoor-heated apartment. But Yixing himself is still fully dressed, his long trench coat still buttoned up all the way to the collar.</p><p> </p><p>“We intended to. But we didn’t go, in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. If Hyung is not going out, let’s get you out of the jacket. It’ll be too warm and uncomfortable for you to wear indoors.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing stands, passively allowing Sehun to unbutton the trench coat. Sehun hangs it on the coat hanger, next to his own.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cold today anyway. In fact, on my way here, the DJ on the radio was saying that today is the coldest day of the year so far. If Hyung wants to bring Haoh out, we can do so when the weather is a little warmer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, I’m sorry. I haven’t cooked dinner yet. I forgot the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s no problem at all, Hyung. How about I cook dinner for us tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no! I’ll do it, Sehun. You’ve had a long day at work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it, Hyung. You’ve been cooking for us for the past week. Let it be my turn today. Just sit back and relax with Haoh,” says Sehun easily.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment has an open-kitchen concept, so Yixing can see Sehun as he busies himself around the kitchen. It’s such an unfamiliar feeling, to have someone else be the one who cooks dinner. He’s good at it, steady and familiar as he moves around the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, dinner is ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun has cooked spaghetti carbonara. He pours them each a glass of white wine to go with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, this is really good,” says Yixing, taking a bite.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun beams, positively glowing with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“If Hyung likes it, I’ll cook it often for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh starts to fuss, unhappy that the grown-ups are eating, and he isn’t. Yixing has just started Haoh on solids, so he gives him a baby biscuit to gnaw on, and just like that, Haoh is happy again. He holds onto the biscuit tightly, gnawing on it like it is the most delicious food in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you want to bring Haoh to today? It’s the weekend tomorrow, I can bring the two of you there. I’ll be free to drive you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were about to go back to Yifan.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun freezes.</p><p> </p><p>He looks stunned.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly lowers his fork.</p><p> </p><p>Silence hangs in the air over the dining table for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“But Hyung decided not to go back to him in the end?”</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke to him on the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing can feel his tears welling up.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked him to leave Karina and the others, so that we could start over. He said he wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“That fucking bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun reaches across the dining table, taking Yixing’s hand in his. Yixing tries his best to control his emotions and eventually, his hiccupping sobs die down.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing withdraws his hand from Sehun’s and takes a sip of wine, forcing himself to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, what are your plans?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s voice is barely a whisper. “I want a… … a… … divorce.”</p><p> </p><p>The last word tastes like bile in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>It goes against every fibre of Yixing’s being, everything he has worked for.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing loves Yifan. So much.</p><p> </p><p>But Yifan doesn’t love Yixing back.</p><p> </p><p>And never will.</p><p> </p><p>This was the harsh truth that Yixing had forced himself to come to terms with all afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Too choked to speak, Yixing simply nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hire a lawyer. I will settle this for Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, can I have full custody of Haoh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Hyung. Consider it done.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Yifan may not allow it. He might fight for custody.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan has never shown much affection towards Haoh. But still, Yixing knows Yifan values Haoh as his heir, someone to continue his bloodline. He’s not going to let go of Haoh so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“What Kris hyung wants is irrelevant. What Lay hyung wants, I will see it done.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Yifan‒”</p><p> </p><p>“Is powerless when he’s up against me. Yes, Kris hyung is rich and powerful, but he’s only so because of our family. And in our family, I’m more influential than he is. There’s an unspoken hierarchy in our family – <em>Hal-abeoji</em>, <em>Abeoji</em>, me, then him. He’s the last rung on the ladder.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun cups a hand around Yixing’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You have me to protect you, Lay hyung. I will make sure no one takes Haoh away from you, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, I don’t know how to thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want Hyung to be happy. That is all the thanks I need.”</p><p> </p><p>Hands trembling, Yixing removes his wedding band. It’s custom-made by Harry Winston, white gold and encrusted with diamonds, embossed with Yifan’s and Yixing’s initials. Yixing had always treasured it dearly. When Yifan had put it on him, Yixing had thought he would be wearing this ring for life. But now, a mere one year later, Yixing is taking it off.</p><p> </p><p>He slides the ring across the table to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you help me return this to Yifan?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods, pocketing the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send it to his office.”</p><p> </p><p>Haoh finishes his biscuit, and starts whining, so Yixing makes milk for him. After dinner, Yixing and Sehun bathe Haoh and put him to sleep together, as has become their nightly routine. After Haoh has fallen asleep, Yixing walks Sehun to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care on your way home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just stay five minutes away, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it’s late. And it’s cold. Be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me if you need anything, Hyung. No matter how late it is, you can call me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haoh and I will be just fine, Sehunnie. Don’t worry about us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun puts on his shoes, and Yixing helps him into his winter jacket.</p><p> </p><p>He stands at the door, watching Sehun get into lift.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only until the lift door closes that Yixing closes the apartment door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things are outwardly peaceful for Yixing for the next few weeks. Yixing throws himself into caring for Haoh. Yixing gradually introduces him to a variety of solid foods, such as infant rice cereal, mashed fruits, as well as minced meat and vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing can sense Haoh understands him more too. If Yixing tells him ‘no’, Haoh stops what he’s doing, staring at Yixing wide-eyed. He gets more and more curious about the world around him, pointing to things that interest him. He knows how to wave ‘bye-bye’ to Sehun when he leaves the house. But the most exciting of all was when out the blue, Haoh suddenly held on to a chair leg and pulled himself up to a standing position. It had been the proudest moment of Yixing’s life.</p><p> </p><p>On the outside, Yixing looks okay. On the inside though, Yixing is hurting.</p><p> </p><p>Every single minute of every single day, Yixing misses Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t believe that his marriage is ending.</p><p> </p><p>He’s going to be a divorcee, a single father.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, random things would remind him of Yifan. Like when he cooks a meal he knows that Yifan would like. Or when he takes a shower, the memory of Yifan fucking him against the bathroom tiles would suddenly flash across his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes he could look upon Yifan’s face. Talk to him. Touch him.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Yifan is eating well, or sleeping well.</p><p> </p><p>If he thinks of Yixing, the way Yixing thinks of him.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing also wonders how many others he has slept with in Yixing’s absence.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan used to fuck Yixing right before he slept at night, and immediately after he woke up in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Who does he fuck at these times, now that Yixing is gone?</p><p> </p><p>Is it Karina?</p><p> </p><p>Yifan had always told Yixing how much Yixing’s body pleases him. Does Karina’s body please him just as much?</p><p> </p><p>Or worse, does Karina’s body please Yifan even more?</p><p> </p><p>It’s this thought that stays Yixing’s hand, every time he reaches for his handphone to call Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun has come over for dinner again today. Yixing made <em>kimchi jjigae</em> and <em>gimbap</em>, which Sehun had declared was absolutely delicious. They’ve bathed Haoh and put him to sleep, and Yixing and Sehun are now relaxing together at the dining table. Knowing that Sehun likes <em>soju</em>, Yixing has a opened a bottle and poured shots for each of them. He pours out a bowl of shrimp crackers too, as <em>anju</em> to go with the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes out a document folder from his briefcase, and slides it over to Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“What this?” asks Yixing as he opens the folder.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun says nothing, allowing Yixing to take in the contents of the document for himself.</p><p> </p><p>It’s his divorce papers.</p><p> </p><p>“You have full custody of Haoh, like you requested,” says Sehun gently.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan has already signed it. Yixing stares at the signature. It’s familiar, loopy and curly, sprawling elegantly above the line.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing can feel his eyes starting to become wet.</p><p> </p><p>For the past month, Yixing had half expected Yifan to suddenly show up at the door, demanding Yixing to return home.</p><p> </p><p>But Yifan had done no such thing.</p><p> </p><p>And now, here the signed divorce papers are. All done up and ready, just waiting for Yixing’s signature.</p><p> </p><p>“How could he have signed it so easily?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kris hyung didn’t agree to the divorce initially. He’s very… … possessive over you. He didn’t want to let you go. He was furious to know that I was the one sheltering you and Haoh all this time. But I forced his hand. He had no choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“You forced him?” Yixing cannot imagine anyone being able to force Yifan into anything. “How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, Kris hyung is in financial trouble. He has been falsifying accounts and secretly embezzling money from his company for some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“He got scammed. He fell prey to a syndicate of con artists. They convinced him into investing funds into a non-existent business venture. You know Kris hyung’s personality. It’s easy to manipulate him if you flatter him enough and pander to his ego. He got greedy when they promised high returns in an insanely short amount of time. He didn’t do his background research. After he had poured in massive amounts of money into the deals, all the so-called ‘business partners’ vanished into thin air.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is stunned. He had absolutely no idea this was going on. Yifan always looked so confident, like he had everything figured out.</p><p> </p><p>“Instead of coming clean to the Head Office and the shareholders, Kris hyung has been falsifying company accounts to make it look like there’s nothing wrong. But in actual fact, both the company and Kris hyung himself are in massive debt. To continue funding his lavish lifestyle, Kris hyung has been secretly embezzling company funds.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been secretly investigating his company for some time. When I saw his company records, I knew something was off. Lay hyung, as Assistant CEO of Sankyung Corporation, now that I have evidence that the Managing Director of one my subsidiary companies is falsifying company accounts and embezzling money, the right thing for me to do is to make a police report.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Sehun, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Panicking, Yixing reaches out to grab Sehun hands in his own. Yixing’s hands are trembling, clammy with cold sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Sehun closes his fingers over Yixing’s. He holds onto Yixing hands, rubbing them reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris hyung begged me not to report him to the police, and not to tell <em>Hal-abeoji</em> and <em>Abeoji</em> about this. I agreed, on condition that he agrees to the divorce and gives up all custody of Haoh.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what of Yifan? What is he going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has resigned. I didn’t tell <em>Hal-abeoji</em> of this, but I did tell <em>Hal-meoni</em>. She has agreed to bail Kris hyung out. She has come up with the money to make up the shortfall in the company. The company accounts are all in order now. She has also paid off all of Kris hyung’s personal debts. In addition, Kris hyung’s mother is also giving him a sum of money to start over in China. Kris hyung will move there and start his own company.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing shoulders sag with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for not turning him in to the police, Sehunnie. Thank you for giving Yifan this chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun passes Yixing a pen.</p><p> </p><p>“In return, he has promised me that he will not make things difficult for you and Haoh. You just need to sign the papers, Lay hyung. It will be a quick, clean break.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing hesitates. Slowly, he lowers the pen, putting it down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, if Yifan is going to China, maybe Haoh and I should go with him. It won’t be easy for him, starting over in a new environment all by himself. Haoh and I should be there for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, Kris hyung is bringing Karina to China with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like someone has poured icy cold water on Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>What else had he expected? Yixing is just so dumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung… … Karina is pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is so stunned, he can’t even speak.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hal-abeoji</em> does not know of Kris hyung’s fraudulent accounting and embezzlement, but we did tell him about the divorce. He was furious with Kris hyung. On account of Haoh, he ordered Kris hyung to break up with Karina and patch up with you. But Kris hyung pacified him with the news of Karina’s pregnancy. He promised <em>Hal-abeoji</em> he would marry her if the child is a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for Yixing to process this.</p><p> </p><p>“He did that to me too.” The realisation hits Yixing like a blow.</p><p> </p><p>“I was one month pregnant when I discovered I was carrying Haoh. I was so touched when Yifan proposed right away. I wanted to have a quick, simple wedding when I was still in my first trimester, when my stomach wasn’t showing too much. But he had so many excuses‒ the ring, the wedding venue, the banquet, the guest list. But actually, it was the gender of the baby he was waiting for. We only had our wedding ceremony when I was five months pregnant, after the doctor confirmed that Haoh’s a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s family is traditional. <em>Chaebol</em> families always value male heirs over female ones. The fact that Yifan had sired a male heir would have raised his status within the family, especially in the eyes of his grandfather and grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>If Haoh had been a girl, Yifan would not have married him.</p><p> </p><p>This realisation sickens Yixing. He literally feels like throwing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, is there anything else I should know?” asks Yixing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s exactly like what Karina said. Yixing is dense and naïve. It’s only now that Yixing has begun to realise how much Yifan had been keeping from him. And not just Yifan, but Sehun too. Though Yixing knows Sehun means well, he just wants to protect Yixing from getting hurt, but still, Yixing would rather know the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks unwillingly, but at Yixing’s direct question, he has no choice but to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, people say that Kris hyung has just gotten himself a new sugar baby. A boy toy.”</p><p> </p><p>“A boy?”</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Yifan’s new sugar baby is a male hurts worse, much worse than Karina, than the knowledge that Yifan had been fucking his secretary and his female subordinates in the office.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like the entire world has shifted, pulled out from under Yixing’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing had been trying to stay strong, to keep his world from collapsing, but now, even the very last foundations that Yixing had been desperately holding up are crashing down, swallowing Yixing up whole, burying him within.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is crying, loud heaving sobs that echo throughout the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gathers Yixing into his arms, cradling Yixing into his chest as he cries.</p><p> </p><p>“He has replaced me. And he has replaced Haoh. How could he replace us so easily? Do we mean nothing to him?</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, please. He’s not worth your tears. He doesn’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>Utterly defeated, Yixing picks up the pen and signs the papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, thank you for helping me with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you’re free now. You can start your life afresh.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing nods, appreciating the wisdom in Sehun’s words.<br/><br/></p><p>Yixing can’t afford to collapse. He needs to be strong for Haoh.</p><p> </p><p>They finish the rest of the <em>soju</em> in silence. Yixing has never been gladder for the burn of the <em>soju</em> down his throat, for the warm feeling that is firing up his insides.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing walks Sehun to the door, helping him into his winter coat.</p><p> </p><p>“It snowed earlier today,” says Yixing, wrapping an extra scarf around Sehun’s neck for him. “Stay warm on the way home.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just five minutes away.”</p><p> </p><p>But still, he stands patiently, allowing Yixing to finish tying the scarf.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Lay hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Sehunnie.”</p><p> </p><p>The door closes behind Sehun. Yixing goes to the dining table to clear away the empty bottle of <em>soju</em> and the glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. There’s a credit card on the table. A black one.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun must have left it behind.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing it, Yixing runs out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Sehun is still at the lift landing, waiting for the elevator. He turns around when he hears Yixing calling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah! You forgot your credit card.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t forget it, Hyung,” says Sehun gently. “I left it behind on purpose, for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun points towards the name embossed on the credit card. It’s printed as ‘Zhang Yixing, Lay’. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a supplementary card I got specially for you, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” says Yixing, taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, when I was negotiating your divorce with Kris hyung, he said something that me feel very uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“From what he said, he gave me the impression that he was sure that you would return home with Haoh sooner or later, out of sheer desperation because you had no money. He acted like he was confident that he could do anything to you and you would accept it, because without him, you and Haoh would have nothing to live on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that true, Hyung? Did he really keep you penniless throughout your marriage, so that you would be absolutely dependent on him?”</p><p> </p><p>Stung, Yixing remains quiet. His silence is an answer in itself.</p><p> </p><p>“That fucking bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s face is hard, open anger written on it.</p><p> </p><p>He closes Yixing’s hand over the card, pushing it towards Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Haoh will never want for money again, I promise. There’s no upper limit on the card. Please use it to buy whatever you want for yourself and Haoh.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing shakes his head. He tries to put the card back into Sehun’s hands, but Sehun is refusing to take it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehunnie, you really don’t have to do this. I already owe you too much. I’ll get a job. Once I find one, I’ll move out, and I’ll pay you back the money that you’ve spent on me and Haoh for the past one month.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing squeaks as Sehun moves suddenly. Yixing is pushed back, until his back hits the door. Sehun is looming over him, his face mere inches away from Yixing’s. Sehun’s hands are placed on the door on either side of Yixing, caging him in.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want Hyung to move out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want Hyung to pay me back either.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun cups Yixing’s face is his hands, as Yixing stares up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, do you really not know my feelings for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Feelings? What feelings? Sehun has always been kind to those in need. That’s something Yixing had always seen and admired in Sehun, ever since his stint working under him. As his PA, he was the one who had assisted Sehun whenever he helped others. At that time, he had never expected that one day, Yixing himself would be the recipient of Sehun’s charity.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I want to be the one to protect you, the one who shelters you from all harm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be one who provides for you and Haoh, so that neither of you would ever want for anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be one that you turn to when you need help, the one you shed tears in front of when you are sad, and the one with whom you share your joy with when you are happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want your eyes to light up whenever I walk into the room. I want you to miss me whenever I am not by your side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun tilts Yixing’s face upwards. Yixing stares at him, wide-eyed, his heart thumping a mile a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun leans down, and joins their lips together in a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, could you pass me the dish towel?”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing practically jumps, having not realised that Sehun was so near him.</p><p> </p><p>Blushing, Yixing passed him the dish towel, so that Sehun can proceed to dry the dishes he had just washed. Yixing quickly finishes making Haoh’s milk, then promptly flees from the kitchen to the bedroom to feed Haoh.</p><p> </p><p>Since their kiss a few days ago, things had been awkward between Yixing and Sehun. Yixing can’t even look Sehun in the eye without blushing furiously. Yixing is now hypersensitive to Sehun’s touch and proximity, when he had never noticed any of this before.</p><p> </p><p>To Yixing’s relief, Sehun hasn’t brought up the kiss. He acts like nothing had happened between them, something that Yixing is infinitely grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing holds Haoh in his arms, watching Haoh as he drinks his milk contentedly. As is Haoh’s habit, Haoh suckles himself to sleep, drifting off to dreamland in Yixing’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung.” Yixing looks up to see Sehun standing at the bedroom door. “I’ll be going off now.”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing, Yixing nods, quickly breaking eye contact with Sehun. Ordinarily, Yixing would walk Sehun to door, but today, he busies himself with Haoh, and Sehun walks himself out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is a bad idea. A very bad one.</p><p> </p><p>It had sound like a good idea at first, when Sehun had suggested they introduce Haoh to swimming.</p><p> </p><p>It’s still the middle of winter, but the condominium has a heated indoor pool. Yixing had read on the internet that if parents wait too long to introduce their babies to water, the babies tend to become more fearful of swimming, so he had agreed readily to Sehun’s suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>But this is such a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is having the time of his life, having taken an immediately liking to the water. He’s laughing and squealing as he splashes around happily, held safely by Sehun throughout. Sehun has both his hands under Haoh’s armpits, keeping Haoh’s head above the water at all times, as he walks backwards around the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is so happy, Yixing can’t help soaking in the sight of his baby having his first swimming experience.</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, Yixing can’t look. Not when Sehun is the one holding him, his broad shoulders, bare chest and sculptured abs all on full display. He averts his eyes, trying not to stare at Sehun’s biceps as he lifts Haoh into the air as high as he can go, the motion sending sheets of water cascading down, making Haoh squeal in delight. Even Sehun’s face is an absolute sin, water droplets hanging off his smooth skin and chiselled features, his dripping hair slicked to the back.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Yixing’s torture doesn’t last long. Since it’s Haoh’s first time, both Sehun and Yixing had thought it would be best to keep the session short. Yixing endures one last sight of Sehun emerging out of water with Haoh in his arms, water flowing down his exposed chest and abs in rivulets.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing already has a towel ready when Sehun hands Haoh over to him. Yixing immediately bundles his baby snugly into the white fluffy towel. Haoh giggles happily as Yixing rubs him down. On the side, Sehun helps himself to a towel and dries himself off.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing wraps Haoh in a fluffy baby bathrobe. He takes out an adult one as well, and shyly holds it up for Sehun. Sehun looks a little surprised, but he stands and slips his arms into the robe. From the back, Yixing adjusts the robe on Sehun’s shoulders for him, before walking around to Sehun’s front to overlay the robe across Sehun’s chest, and tie the belt around his waist on for him.</p><p> </p><p>The bathrobe lapel across Sehun’s chest is a little crooked.</p><p> </p><p>Both Yixing and Sehun reach for it at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Their fingers meet.</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks burning, Yixing quickly withdraws his hand, letting Sehun adjust the lapel himself.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up Haoh, Yixing swiftly exits the swimming pool, leaving Sehun to follow behind them on his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yixing stumbles out of bed sleepily. It’s time to make milk for Haoh’s morning feed, so he drags his half-awake self to the kitchen, yawning and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing pauses in mid-stretch.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is standing in the kitchen, struck rooted to the spot, staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Or more accurately, he’s staring at Yixing’s bare legs, and at Yixing’s lacy white panties.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing quickly drops his arms. The shirt he’s wearing falls down with the movement, shielding Yixing’s panties from view.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun quickly averts his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mortified, Yixing turns tail and scampers back to the bedroom, closing it shut. He leans against the door, trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>When Yixing first married Yifan, Yixing had been so uncomfortable when Yifan insisted he wear nothing but his shirts and women’s panties at home. But gradually over time, Yixing had grown accustomed to the luxurious feeling of silk and lace on his skin. Wearing pants at home now seems restrictive and uncomfortable, while walking bare-legged around the house seems more appealing. Thus, with the credit card Sehun had given him, Yixing bought himself a collection of button-up office shirts and an entire drawer full of lacy silk panties.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun comes over every day around dinner time. Yixing just makes sure that he puts on a pair of pants before that. But it’s only 7 a.m. in the morning and Sehun is here. And now, Yixing has been caught bare-legged.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing quickly pulls on a pair of pants. Haoh happens to wake up, so Yixing picks him up from the cot and enters the kitchen with Haoh balanced on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is laying out breakfast. He has made avocado on toast for both himself and Yixing. He’s made Haoh some porridge too.  He doesn’t quite dare to meet Yixing in the eyes. As Yixing sits, Yixing can see Sehun’s eyes flicker to his crotch. Though Yixing is now wearing pants, they both know that Sehun is now aware that lacy panties lie beneath, this makes Yixing flush in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I worked late last night, so I didn’t get to eat dinner with you and Haoh yesterday. And I’m likely to work late again tonight, so I just wanted to see the two of you for a short while over breakfast. I should have asked Hyung first before coming over.”</p><p> </p><p>“This apartment is yours,” Yixing reminds Sehun. “You can come over anytime you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing starts eating his toast. Meanwhile, Sehun feeds Haoh. Whenever the three of time sit and eat together like this, Sehun has a policy that Yixing should eat first, while Sehun feeds Haoh. It’s only after Yixing has eaten his fill, would Sehun allow Yixing to take over the feeding of Haoh and then start on his meal.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, both Haoh and Yixing walk Sehun to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, if you work late tonight, remember to eat dinner. Don’t skip it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Hyung. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun kisses Haoh on the cheek. Then, he leans over, presenting his own cheek to Haoh. Haoh has recently learnt how to kiss someone on the cheek. With a look of determined concentration, he leans over and successfully pecks a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. Both Yixing and Sehun rain praises on him. He giggles happily, pleased with the attention. With Yixing carrying him, Haoh waves goodbye to Sehun until the lift door closes.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Yixing pushes Haoh in his pram as they approach Sehun’s office building together. Yixing is familiar with this place, having worked here before. Yixing doesn’t have an employment pass anymore, but luckily, the security guard at the building entrance recognises him.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you help me pass this to Sehun?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s homemade dinner for Sehun, packed in a wooden Japanese bento box, wrapped prettily in a printed cloth. The security guard promises that he would deliver it personally to the Assistant CEO.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing thanks him, then pushes Haoh’s pram so that they are standing by the roadside. Yixing tries to flag down a taxi, but evening traffic in Seoul is crazy, and an empty taxi is a rarity on the road at this hour.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s handphone rings. It’s Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, I got your bento. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no trouble. Remember to take some time to eat, Sehunnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can you come up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but aren’t you busy? I don’t want to disturb you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I want to see you and Haoh, even if it’s only for five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing goes back with Haoh into the building. The security guard escorts Yixing through the barrier. Yixing leaves the pram with him, picking Haoh up in his arms. He takes the elevator to the second top floor, where the Assistant CEO’s office is.</p><p> </p><p>Giselle is already waiting for him when the lift doors open. Yixing smiles at her as she bows towards him. He knows Giselle, having helped train her during their two-week handover period. She leads him into the main office area. There is a whole bunch of staff there, all looking extremely busy.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is seated right in the midst of them, at the head of a long meeting table. Papers, files and laptops are strewn all over the table. Pockets of staff are gathered round it, deep in their own conversations and discussions. Some of them are familiar faces, but there are quite a bit of new hires too.</p><p> </p><p>From the takeout containers that have been placed all around the table, it’s obvious that dinner has been catered for them. But Sehun is the only one who has a homemade bento.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s face lights up when he sees Yixing. When he stands and walks towards Yixing, this movement alerts everyone in the room to Yixing’s presence. All the staff, even those older than him, bow deeply to Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is looking curiously around the room, big bright eyes darting this way and that. Instantly, he recognises Sehun, managing to pick him out from the crowd. He reaches his arms towards Sehun, wiggling so excitedly that Yixing can barely hold on to him.</p><p> </p><p>The instant Sehun is within arm’s reach, Haoh crawls into Sehun’s waiting arms. Laughing, Sehun hoists Haoh up into the air, before bringing him down to kiss him on the cheek, making Haoh laugh and squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can I talk to you for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun carefully passes Haoh over to Giselle. She is immediately surrounded on all sides by a group of office ladies, all cooing at how cute Haoh is.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun leads Yixing into his office. The instant the door closes, he backs Yixing against the door. With a hand under Yixing’s chin, he tilts Yixing’s face upwards. He leans down, and Yixing finds himself being kissed within an inch of his life. The kiss is warm and loving, and Yixing finds himself curling a hand around Sehun’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they are forced to break apart for air. Once they have caught their breaths, Sehun leans in again, but Yixing stops him.</p><p> </p><p>“You still need to work, Sehun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing laughs at Sehun’s petulant expression. He looks like a pouty kid who has just been denied his favourite treat. Yixing sincerely hopes Sehun never shows this side of him to his staff. He straightens Sehun’s tie, and they exit the office together.</p><p> </p><p>Haoh is gurgling happily, soaking in the attention from all the office ladies, but once Yixing is within his line of sight, he starts to fuss, struggling to get to Yixing. Once he’s back in Yixing’s arms though, he’s happy again. He clings onto Yixing’s neck contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take a taxi home,” Yixing tells Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun frowns at this, obviously displeased at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to hire a personal chauffeur for Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. No, Sehun-ah, there’s really no need… …”</p><p> </p><p>“See to it,” Sehun says, turning to Giselle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir. I will work on it first thing tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“For tonight, I would like a volunteer to drive Lay hyung and Haoh home.”</p><p> </p><p>A few of Sehun’s staff step up, waiting for Sehun’s instruction.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, there’s no need… …”</p><p><br/>Sehun beckons to one of the staff. He steps up with a neat bow to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>But before Sehun can speak, Yixing places a hand on his cheek. It’s a brief but tender touch, a public gesture of affection. It makes Sehun stop in his tracks. His face softens, and Yixing knows he's going to get his way.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to hire a personal chauffeur for me,” Yixing says to Giselle.</p><p> </p><p>Giselle’s eyes flick to Sehun. Sehun doesn’t say anything to contradict Yixing, so Giselle bows to Yixing in acknowledgment.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Yixing says to the staff who had just stepped up. “But I don’t want to disturb any of you. I’m fine taking a taxi back on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” say the staff, bowing to Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, at least let me call a taxi for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing smiles and nods, accepting this. Sehun nods at Giselle, and she immediately dials for a taxi. When the taxi has arrived at the lobby, Sehun sees Yixing and Haoh down.</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to work too late,” Yixing tells Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Text me when you reach home, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>He stands at the lobby and watches the taxi as Yixing and Haoh leave, with Haoh waving goodbye to him until he’s out of sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Haoh totters happily on his feet, excitedly putting one foot in front of the other. His little shoes squeak with every step.  He’s still a little unsteady on feet. It’s only been a few weeks since he had started walking, so Yixing carefully holds his hand.</p><p> </p><p>A new Italian restaurant has just opened, so they’re going to try it out for dinner today. They stop at the roadside. The restaurant is right across the street from their condominium. The traffic light is at the end of the street though, and that would mean a big detour if they go to it. As they stand at the roadside, cars whizz past them.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hoists Haoh up, balancing him on one arm. Even with a baby on his arm, Sehun looks ridiculously handsome. He’s in a long black trench coat, and on his shoulders is a black men’s diaper bag backpack that looks both clean cut and stylish.  </p><p> </p><p>He reaches out with his free hand, and takes Yixing’s hand in his own.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s heart skips a beat. It’s the first time they are holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looks up at Sehun. Sehun is not looking back at him though. His eyes are fixed on the road, looking out for traffic. When there’s a gap in the traffic flow, Sehun decisively leads the way.</p><p> </p><p>They successfully make it safely to the other side of the road. But even so, Sehun doesn’t let go of Yixing’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing glances at Sehun again. Sehun is acting nonchalant, acting as if them holding hands were nothing out of the ordinary. On his part, Yixing allows his hand to stay in Sehun’s.</p><p> </p><p>The staff show them to a table near the window. A waitress takes out a baby chair for Haoh, and she helps Sehun sit Haoh in it. Haoh babbles happily, chattering merrily to the waitress in his baby talk, making the waitress beam at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your son is adorable, sir,” she gushes to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing waits, expecting Sehun to clarify that he is Haoh’s uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” says Sehun to the waitress, looking proud.</p><p> </p><p>“May I take your jackets for you and your husband, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Yixing glances at Sehun, expecting him to clarify that they aren’t married, but all Sehun says is, “Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>He helps Yixing out of his trench coat before taking out his own. As the waitress goes to hang their winter coats, Sehun seats Yixing, standing behind him to push in the chair as Yixing sits. They end up ordering a Neapolitan pizza and a Crab Meat Angel Hair pasta to share, and also open a bottle of red wine to go with the meal. For Haoh, they order a bowl of mushroom soup.</p><p> </p><p>As is customary between them by now, Sehun allows Yixing to eat first, while he takes up the duty of feeding Haoh. Yixing has made mushroom soup at home for Haoh before, but it’s obvious that Haoh likes this one better. He opens his mouth very wide every time he sees Sehun moving the spoon towards him, and he celebrates the yummy taste in his mouth by doing a little victory jig in his baby chair after every swallow. Yixing steals a mouthful of Haoh’s mushroom soup, trying to decipher the ingredients so that he can recreate the taste at home for Haoh next time.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing how Sehun is too busy to eat, Yixing twirls a forkful of pasta. Even though he feels a little shy, he holds it up for Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks slightly amused, but he opens his mouth, and allows Yixing to feed the pasta into his mouth for him.</p><p> </p><p>They continue in this manner for the remainder of the meal‒ Sehun feeding Haoh, Yixing feeding both himself and Sehun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun freezes.</p><p> </p><p>He stands rooted in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is wearing a button-up office shirt, and no pants beneath. It hangs loosely on him, because it is Sehun’s shirt and not one of his own. After Sehun comes over after work, he often borrows Yixing’s home clothes, like t-shirts and sweatpants, to change into so as to be more comfortable. His office wear gets inevitably left behind. Yixing washes these in the laundry for him, so Yixing has a collection of Sehun’s shirts to choose from.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing has deliberately chosen a white one, so that the bright crimson-red of the lingerie is Yixing wearing can be vaguely seen through the translucent shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing helps Sehun out of his jacket. Though winter is nearly over, it’s still chilly, making the wearing of outerwear still a must.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner is almost ready,” Yixing tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun just stares at Yixing, like he has been struck dumb.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing leads him by the hand into the living room. Haoh is seated in his playpen, playing with his blocks. He breaks into a bright smile when he sees Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Da-da! Da-da!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Haoh call him that never fails to melt Sehun’s heart. He climbs into the playpen to play together with Haoh. Yixing goes back to cooking, but as he moves around the kitchen, he can feel Sehun’s eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>After they’ve had dinner and Haoh has been put to bed, Yixing opens a can of beer for Sehun. He knows Sehun must have had a long day of work, and it’s always nice to relax with a beer in the evenings.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you some <em>anju</em>,” Yixing tells Sehun. “I think I have some dried squid in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing turns around to leave, but Sehun grabs him by the elbow. Sehun tugs, and Yixing falls into Sehun’s lap. Blushing, Yixing buries himself into Sehun’s neck. Sehun runs a hand over Yixing’s bare, exposed thighs. His palm slides up and down Yixing’s smooth skin. The touch is delicious, sending shivers up Yixing’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing swings a leg across Sehun, straddling him. He links his hands around Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s eyes are clouded with want. Both his hands rest on either side of Yixing’s waist. The shirt bunches up under his hold, riding up a little, and Sehun is treated to a glimpse of the crimson-red lace.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing leans in, kissing Sehun full on the lips. The kiss is hot and heavy, making Yixing feel as if the world around them has blurred. All Yixing is aware of is the feeling of Sehun’s lips on his, Sehun’s hands slipping under the shirt, roaming and exploring.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun unbuttons Yixing’s shirt, so that it hangs open on Yixing’s shoulders, exposing what lies beneath.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is wearing a one-piece full body suit, made up of crimson-red lace. It has a halter-neck, and is laced up with pretty ribbons in the front, held in place with waist and back straps.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s voice comes out as a moan, a parched whisper.</p><p> </p><p>The bulge in the front of Sehun’s pants is painfully huge. Yixing reaches down, fingers on the zipper.</p><p> </p><p>But just at that very moment, Haoh’s cries fill the air, crackling loudly through the baby monitor.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing Sehun away, Yixing urgently scrambles out of Sehun’s lap. He runs towards the bedroom. Haoh is crying in his sleep, thrashing on the bed. Yixing quickly picks him up. His poor, crying baby is inconsolable.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” asks Sehun. “Is he hungry? Or do we need to change his diaper?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s neither. His diaper’s fine. He can’t be hungry, since we’ve only just fed him. I think it’s night terrors.”</p><p> </p><p>It had started a couple of nights ago. Haoh screaming, crying and thrashing in his cot, all while being fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“What should we do? Should we take Haoh to the hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’ll pass in a short while. We just have to hold him until it’s over.”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing sits on the bed, hugging Haoh to him, comforting him in a soft and gentle voice. Sehun hovers over them, just as worried as Yixing is, rubbing Haoh on the tummy soothingly. It takes a while, but eventually, Haoh calms back down. Very carefully, Yixing transfers him back into his cot. Yixing stands over the cot, the sight of his peacefully sleeping baby lifting a weight he didn’t even know he had been carrying off his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing glances at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s past midnight</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh, it’s so late already! Sehun-ah, you probably should be going home to rest. You need to work tomorrow. Let me get you your jacket… …”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing stills when he feels strong arms hugging him from the back.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is nuzzling him, mouthing down the side of his neck. Yixing is suddenly abruptly aware of the unbuttoned shirt that is hanging off his shoulders, exposing the crimson-red one-piece lingerie for the naked eye to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay hyung.” Sehun’s voice is low, husky. “Can I stay over tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turns Yixing around.</p><p> </p><p>He leans down and claims Yixing’s lips. Sehun’s kisses are smouldering, firm and decisive, but there’s an underlying gentleness in them.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing reaches up to unbutton Sehun’s shirt. Sehun helps, stripping himself of his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun backs Yixing to the edge of the bed. He lowers Yixing onto it, until he has Yixing lying flat on the bed. Sehun climbs over him, covering him in kisses.</p><p> </p><p>He spreads Yixing’s legs. The one-piece suit has a g-string bottom. Yixing’s cock is protected by a layer of lace, but all that’s covering Yixing’s hole is a flimsy piece of string. Sehun easily tugs it to the side. Just like that, Yixing is exposed, a feast for Sehun’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can I taste you?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? Sehun-ah… ..”</p><p> </p><p>Holding Yixing’s quivering thighs, Sehun kisses him, right on the fluttering entrance. Yixing makes a choked sound of disbelief. A tongue licks him, the wet slurp going right over his hole. The sensation is ticklish, making Yixing tremble. Before Yixing can say or do anything more, Sehun’s tongue pushes in, hot and wet.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sehun… …”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing thrashes on the bed, writhing as Sehun eats him out. Yixing is so achingly hard at this point, the flimsy lace can’t contain his cock anymore. Sehun reaches under the lace to pull it out, and he pumps Yixing while tongue-fucking his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, please! T-Too much… …”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun kisses his way away from Yixing’s hole, nibbling and sucking at Yixing’s soft inner thighs. Yixing’s body slackens into the bed, grateful for the temporary relief he’s been given. Sehun kisses his way back up to mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, please, there’s condoms and lube in the bedside drawer.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gives Yixing a chaste, but reassuring kiss on the lips before he climbs off the bed. Yixing watches as Sehun puts the condom on before rubbing a generous dollop of lube all over his cock. He climbs back over Yixing, his muscles rippling as he moves, reminding Yixing of a lion that’s stalking its prey.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t take Yixing immediately. He leans down to kiss Yixing thoroughly first, until Yixing is drunk on his kisses, his world floating and hazy, his body relaxed and pliant for Sehun to do as he will.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, may I?”</p><p> </p><p>His head of his cock is prodding against Yixing’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing nods shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing gasps as Sehun pierces in. Sehun is massive, spearing up into Yixing’s tight muscles, stretching them beyond what Yixing thinks is possible. But at the same time, Yixing knows that he can trust Sehun. Sehun will not hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun holds Yixing tenderly, as if Yixing were something precious, to be treated as gently as fragile porcelain. Sehun’s thrusts are strong, yet gentle. Yixing clings onto him as Sehun bounces him, his arms flung around his broad shoulders, his legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes care of Yixing throughout, making sure Yixing gets his pleasure. Yixing comes first, his semen squirting out to stain the red lace. Yixing melts into the mattress in his post-coital bliss, allowing Sehun to thrust into his willing and pliant body, until Sehun reaches his release too.</p><p> </p><p>He collapses into Yixing. Yixing hugs Sehun close. The feeling of closeness and intimacy he shares with Sehun at this very moment overwhelms Yixing, making his heart overflow.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gathers Yixing into his arms, and Yixing sees it.</p><p> </p><p>The same joy and happiness, reflected in Sehun’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yixing has a hand supporting his lower back, and the other rubbing his belly, as he waddles along the garden path. At seven months, Yixing is so heavy, every step is a chore. But at the same time, Yixing is sick of sitting around all day. He needs to stretch his leg muscles a little, get a bit of fresh air, and this leisurely stroll around the park is just what he needs.</p><p> </p><p>The cries of squealing kids is all the warning Yixing gets before he lifts his eyes to see two kids on scooters, streaking down the path right towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s girth means that he’s not going to get out of the way in time.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing’s hands fly to his belly, bracing himself for the collision.</p><p> </p><p>It never comes.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing cracks his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a human barricade, made out of five <em>ajummas</em> who have formed a protective wall shielding Yixing. The two kids on scooters have been stopped by them, and they’re currently standing with their heads hung sheepishly as a barrage of shrill scolding descends upon them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>! You two could have crashed into him!”</p><p> </p><p>“What if you hurt the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you not watch where you are going?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kids nowadays, no sense of safety at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>The two kids, a boy and a girl, evidently siblings from the similarity in their facial features, apologise profusely, bowing repeatedly at Yixing and the<em> ajummas</em>, before taking off on their scooters, escaping the scene of their crime.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>ajummas</em> immediately turn their attention to Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>, are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be more careful!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you alone? Where’s your husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just there,” Yixing explains, with a tilt of his head to show the direction. “With our son.”</p><p> </p><p>All five <em>ajummas</em> turn to look. Sehun is playing a game of catching on the grass patch with Haoh. He deliberately allows Haoh a head start. Haoh is giggling, pumping his short stubby little legs as fast as they would go, excited by his early lead. Sehun puts in a sudden burst of speed, and easily catches a squealing Haoh in his arms. He hoists Haoh up, throwing him into the air before catching him again, making Haoh laugh with delight.</p><p> </p><p>He spots Yixing on the garden path, and starts walking towards him, with Haoh balanced on his arm. The instant Yixing is in Haoh’s line of sight, Haoh immediately scrambles towards him, forcing Sehun to put Haoh back on the ground, lest Haoh crawls right out of his arms in mid-air. Haoh wastes no time running straight towards Yixing, wrapping both his arms over Yixing’s big belly. Yixing ruffles his son’s hair fondly, while the <em>ajummas</em> start cooing over Haoh, telling him how cute and how handsome he is.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun catches up to them, and the instant he arrives, the flock of <em>ajummas</em> descend upon him, describing in shrill voices the horrifying details of Yixing’s near-death experience, emphasising to Sehun how the entire episode was Sehun’s fault for not being glued to Yixing’s side 24/7.</p><p> </p><p>“You men are always like this. So careless!”</p><p> </p><p>“You think buying an expensive ring is enough to make you a good husband?” scolds one of them, indicating the huge rock on Yixing’s ring finger. “You have to continue taking care of your husband, even after marriage!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, especially when he’s pregnant!”</p><p> </p><p>Yixing has to stifle a laugh. He knows first-hand what a powerful man his husband is. In the office, wherever he walks, people stop whatever they are doing to bow to him. People follow behind him, others part before him. His employees carry out his every instruction to his satisfaction. But here, in the park, he’s no match for this group of five <em>ajummas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Holding Haoh’s hand, Yixing goes to save his husband. He thanks the <em>ajummas</em> profusely for protecting him earlier, then leads Sehun away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, are you all right?” Sehun holds Yixing by the shoulders, visually inspecting him, eyes sweeping up and down anxiously. “Does it hurt anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfectly fine,” Yixing reassures him. “Those <em>ajummas</em> were a little over concerned. They exaggerated a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun still looks stricken.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, let’s send you to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>He puts a hand on Yixing’s lower back, supporting Yixing as he walks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, there’s really no need.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is not listening to Yixing though. Calling for Haoh to follow, he steers Yixing in the direction of the carpark, where their car is. With his free hand, he whips out his handphone and verbally instructs it to call Yixing’s gynaecologist.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing stops walking. Cupping his husband’s cheek, Yixing leans over and pecks a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>When Yixing pulls back, Sehun has gone completely still.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing has learnt, long ago, that it is ridiculously easy for him to win any disagreement with Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>All it takes is a kiss for Sehun to be instantly smitten, ready to fulfil Yixing’s every desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah, I’m really fine. Those kids didn’t even touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as Hyung is sure… …”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Yixing says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun relaxes at last, the tenseness of his shoulders sagging and furrow of his brow smoothing away. He stops the call, and puts his handphone back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Haoh is not fine!” a little indignant voice pipes up. “Haoh wants to be kissed too!”</p><p> </p><p>Both Yixing and Sehun laugh at this. Haoh has started this phase recently. He gets jealous every time he sees his parents kissing without him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hoists Haoh in the air, holding him in between himself and Yixing.</p><p> </p><p>In unison, with Haoh’s beaming face in between them, they plant a kiss each on either side of Haoh’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>